Coincidencia o Destino
by Lia-Osaka92
Summary: Coincidencia que Arika Nagasaki perdiera su maleta en el aeropuerto el día que llegó a Japón, coincidencia que se desmayara justo cuando Seto Kaiba pasaba por ahí. Pero esto sucedió porque su destino era encontrarse DESCONTINUADO
1. C1: La chica pelirroja

Wiiiiiiii 5to fic publikdo q emocion y aquí sale mi personaje favorito! Aunq su gran aparicion sera en el proximo cap jiji pero es mi favorita siiiii! Weno ya sin mas preámbulos las acotaciones tan asi:

-Dialogos-

"Pensamientos"

Cambio de escenario 

/Notas del autora/

Creo q es todo ah si el disclaimer "Yugioh y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi yo solo los tomo prestados para este fic"

Listo creo q no falta nada solo dcir q se chuten mis otros fics q son d animes variados jijijiji

Ak: Ya apurate!

Autora: Waaaaaaaa no hables tu no debes salir todavía nooooooo!

Ar: Ya tranqui. Manita mejor la djamos pa q no se enloqzca

Autora: Waaaaaaaaa! Ya comencemos!

Coincidencia o Destino capítulo 1 En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solamente existe lo inevitable 

_Las coincidencias son simplemente los artificios del universo para que cada uno cumpla su propio destino._

Una para de autobús en una tarde lluviosa y nublada. Un día de esos que no dan ganas ni de salir. Las calles están vacías y los comercios cerrados

-Qué asco de país. "No encontramos su maleta" como si ese fuera el problema. El problema es que son unos irresponsables y el mundo les vale gorro. ¡¡¡¡¡¡Ash que coraje! Y mi paraguas venía en la maleta. Demonios y yo que ando medio agripada.- se quejaba una joven pelirroja de ojos azules y piel blanca "Uf que mal me siento. Me siento... algo mareada...ah? esas luces... será el autobús?... me duele la cabeza" antes de pensar algo más cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Una limusina pasaba por ahí. El joven que iba sentado en el asiento trasero ordenó al chofer que se detuviera.

-¿Señor?- preguntó el chofer dudoso

-Dije que detuvieras el auto- contestó este secamente

El conductor obedeció. El joven de cabello castaño y ojos azul marino se bajó del auto y se agachó para ver de cerca de la chica que yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Le puso una mano en la frente –Tiene fiebre- murmuró para sí. La levantó en brazos y la subió al auto.

-Disculpe joven...-

-No te pago por opinar- replicó el joven sacando su móvil y marcando un número

-¿Sí?. Residencia Kaiba- contestó la voz de un niño

-Mokuba, necesito que llames al médico de cabecera. Yo llegaré en unos 5 minutos-

-¿Seto? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, no te preocupes. Sólo haz lo que te pedí-

-De acuerdo. Iré en seguida-

El joven colgó el teléfono y miró de reojo a la chica

-Debe ser extranjera- murmuró para sí examinando su vestimenta –Si fuera de aquí sabría que hoy no hay autobuses. Y... como se viste...- añadió pues llevaba una ombliguera sin mangas color blanco, un chaleco de mezclilla, huaraches color beige y una mini falda azul cielo. –Nadie se vestiría así... pareciera... ya no digo ni qué... Pero siento... que la he visto en algún lado...-

Para cuando se dio cuenta ya habían llegado a la inmensa mansión. Kaiba se bajó de la limusina con la chica en brazos y le llevó hasta la habitación de huéspedes.

-Hermano ya llegó el médico pero... waaaa!- el niño se impresionó mucho al ver a la muchacha

-¿Qué sucede Mokuba?-

-E-e-ella es...-

-¿La conoces?-

-¡¿Qué si la conozco! ¡Es nada más y nada menos que Arika (1) Nagasaki (2) es una arqueóloga egiptóloga muy famosa! ¡¡¡Es mi ídolo!-

"Por eso se me hacía conocida" pensó dejándola en la cama mientras el médico entraba a atenderla

En cuanto salió volvió a encontrar a Mokuba, esta vez con una sonrisa pícara en la cara

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?-

-Nada... sólo pensaba... bueno... Arika es más linda de lo que parecía en televisión-

-¿Y?-

-Pues... no sé... pero creo que debe tener la misma edad que tú...-

-Ve al grano Mokuba tengo trabajo-

-Bueno... que yo soy un niño y casi no tengo amigos... y me gustaría un sobrino para jugar...-

-Ya me lo has dicho mil veces Mokuba pero yo no puedo hacer nada-

-Quiero decir... que sería genial tener a alguien como Arika de cuñada-

-¡¡¡MOKUBA!-

-Mejor corro- el niño decidió salir corriendo como demente hasta su habitación

-Niños- suspiró Kaiba bajando a la base donde trabajaba

**A la mañana siguiente**

**Habitación de huéspedes en la mansión Kaiba**

**7 am**

-Buenos días- una voz de niño despertó a la joven pelirroja

-¿Ah? ¿Dónde estoy?- abrió los ojos lentamente y se incorporó para sentarse en la cama

-En la residencia Kaiba. Soy Mokuba Kaiba-

-Ah... Hola...- la verdad seguía algo impresionada por la despertada

-Disculpa por despertarte pero te traigo el desayuno. Y estos son para el resfriado. Las recetó el doctor-

-G-gracias... ¿cómo llegué aquí?-

-Mi hermano te encontró inconsciente en la parada del autobús y te trajo aquí-

-Dale las gracias de mi parte. ¡Ay pero dónde están mis modales! Me llamo...-

-No es necesario que lo digas, sé perfectamente quién eres. Eres Arika Nagasaki y es un gran honor para mí conocerte-

-Gracias-

-¿Me das tu autógrafo?-

-¿A-autógrafo?- el niño le extendió una libreta y una pluma con una sonrisa radiante y lanzando chispas de felicidad por los ojos

-Por favor...-

-D-de acuerdo- la pelirroja le firmó aún un poco confundida

-Mokuba... No molestes a la señorita. Necesita descansar- Seto Kaiba entró en la habitación con su habitual semblante frío

-Ah... n-no se preocupe no es molestia...señor...-

Seto alzó una ceja -¿Señor? No estoy tan viejo- y para sorpresa de sí mismo dejó escapar una sonrisa –Seto Kaiba para servirle.

Mokuba se quedó boquiabierto

-A-arika Nagasaki. Es un placer-

-El placer es mío. Mokuba, tienes tarea si no mal recuerdo así que deja descansar a la señorita-

-Ya voy.- El niño salió de la habitación de mala gana seguido por su hermano.

-¡Ja lo sabía!- en cuanto salieron, el menor señaló acusadoramente a su hermano

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¡Te gusta Arika!-

-Mokuba no empieces con eso de nuevo-

-¿Crees que no te vi? Vamos hermano. Ni tú te la crees. Le sonreíste. Nunca antes había visto algo así. Al menos no con una chica-

-Tengo trabajo- cortó el CEO secamente

-¡Oye no huyas te estoy habando!- pero su hermano ya se había ido

XXXXXXXXXXXX

L celular de la pelirroja empezó a sonar como demente

-¿Diga?-

-¡Ari!-

-¿Akira? Hola-

-Disculpa por no llamarte antes hermanita. Es que Bill perdió su brújula en la arena "para variar" y nos perdimos 8 horas en el desierto. Si no es por Khufukhaf seguro que no salimos-

-No te preocupes. La verdad es que si me hubieras llamado ayer no habría contestado-

-¿Por?-

-Pues... me pasaron cosas...-

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Godzilla raptó tu avión y ahora estás en una cueva en un caldero de agua verde burbujeante siendo cocinada por la momia de Tutankhamón?-

-Ehm... no... perdieron mi maleta en el aeropuerto... Y estaba lloviendo y me desmayé... y me encontró Seto Kaiba y me trajo a su casa y...-

-¡¡¡¿SETO KAIBA!-

-S-s-s-sí- la pelirroja tuvo que alejar el auricular de su oído para que el grito de su hermana no la dejara sorda

-¡¡¡¿Qué te hizo ese infeliz! ¡¡¡Deja que lo encuentre para romperle toda su santa cara!-

-Ah... no me hizo nada... sólo... me llevo al doctor...-

-¿Y exactamente que significa ir al doctor para él?-

-Akira no exageres. Kaiba fue muy amable al permitirme quedar en su casa hasta que me recupere-

-Como si le molestara tanto...-

-Ya tengo que colgar que se me acaba la batería. Nos vemos luego-

-Adiós manita. Cuídate de ese pervertido-

La pelirroja colgó el celular y lo puso en la mesita de noche. Lanzó un suspiro. –Ay mi hermana-

A la mañana siguiente sonó el timbre de la mansión Kaiba. El dueño se acercó al interfon para preguntar quien era.

-Abre la puerta ahora mismo- lo cortó una voz de mujer

El castaño decidió ir a ver personalmente de quién se trataba. Tras la reja de seguridad había una chica de cabello naranja y ojos azules. Vistiendo un chaleco color beige y un pantalón corto del mismo color, una blusa blanca y tennis blancos. Alrededor de la cabeza llevaba una banda con anteojos (tipo Tai de Digimon)

-¡Kaiba más te vale que no le hayas hecho nada a mi hermanita o morirás!-

-Disculpe... ¿la conozco?-

-Aún no pero me vas a conocer. ¡Soy Akira Nagasaki y si le haces algo a Ari me convertiré en tu peor pesadilla!-

CONTINUARÁ

Autora: Ps q tal ai quedó yta tengo dos caps + escritos pero los subire luego espeo q me manden sus reviews con sus dudas quejas sugerencias comentarios felicitaciones y tomatazos y espero que les este gustando

SAYONARA


	2. C2: Salida

Hola ando super enojada hoy pero tengo q escribir asi c m baja un poco el coraje espero. Weno contestare los reviews

**Phantomgirl14**- q weno q t guste grax x escribir!

**Sakuraby- **Q bueno q t guste espero q si me quede chistoso xq en part tbn es comedia jejjeje. Ps ya aquí tara la actualizacion

**Brendaneko**- me alegra q t guste... lo d CEO... tdv no he descubierto una respuesta a esa pregunta, lo uso xq todo el mundo lo hace y no encontraba otra forma de referirme a él

**Usagi**- Waaaaaaaaa! Ya no te voy a ver! En fin... ps la vdd no l kmbie muxo xq no habia nada q pudiera mejorar en gran cosa. Y... no me rqrdes al albino m da miedo un-n. Tomat tus tranquilizantes y klmants y qndo regrese ya sabs q t traigo tus hojitas (si como no ya mero) No se qs CEO pero todo mundo lo usa jeje

Weno... continuemos

Capítulo 2 

-Aún no pero me vas a conocer. ¡Soy Akira Nagasaki y si le haces algo a Ari me convertiré en tu peor pesadilla!- así amenazó la recién llegada

-Me imagino que querrá ver a Arika- sugirió Kaiba ignorando el comentario

-Eres brillante. Me deslumbras-

-Por aquí, por favor- de nuevo la ignoró y la guió hasta la habitación de su hermana

-Estas casas de ricos. Es más fácil perderse aquí que en medio de Sahara-

Fue en ese momento que Kaiba se dio cuenta de que, si había alguien capaz de sacarlo de quicio, esa era Akira Nagasaki

Mokuba se apareció por las escaleras poco después y encontró a su hermano fumando en la cocina

-¿Quién era hermano?-

-Un persona... muy desagradable- replicó este exhalando una bocanada de humo

-Pero quién-

-Akira Nagasaki. Me imagino que la conoces-

-¡¿Qué si la conozco!-

-Eso me basta gracias-

-¿S-s-sigue aquí?-

-Está con su hermana. No vayas a ir a molestar-

-No te preocupes hermano. Esperaré pacientemente- replicó el niño tomando una actitud de militar

-Eso tengo que verlo- murmuró para sí pues Mokuba no era la persona más paciente del mundo precisamente

-Por cierto hermano, te he dicho mil veces que no deberías fumar. Te hace daño-

El castaño suspiró con fastidio

-Pareces mi nana- gruñó

-Me preocupo por ti hermano. ¿Sabes cuantas personas mueren al año por enfisema pulmonar y otras enfermedades causadas por el tabaco? ¿Quieres que me quede solo y me manden a un orfanato?-

Kaiba tuvo que admitir que Mokuba tenía su punto y tuvo que resignarse a apagar el cigarro. Iba a decir o hacer algo, o queda muy claro qué, pero lo detuvo una voz.

-Bueno Kaiba, por ahora has pasado la prueba. Este me parece un lugar adecuado para mi hermanita-

-...-

-Invítame a comer-

-¡¿Qué!- exclamó el empresario perdiendo el control por un momento

-Que me invites a comer-

-¿Porqué tendría que hacerlo?- al instante recuperó la calma

La joven arqueóloga pareció ofendida. –Encima de que me tuve que venir corriendo desde Egipto muerta de preocupación porque mi hermanita estaba en una casa con un pervertido en potencia ¿y te niegas a darme de comer?-

-En principio, señorita- comenzó el castaño tratando de guardar la calma y no faltarle al respeto –no soy un "pervertido en potencia". En segunda nadie le obligó a venir y en tercera no es mi obligación "darle de comer". Le aseguro que su hermana estará bien cuidada aquí-

-Que bien pero tengo hambre. ¿Me vas a decir que con semejante casa no tienes quién haga la limpieza y cocine?-

-No necesito más que un chofer que lleve a Mokuba a la escuela. Lo demás lo puedo hacer yo solo-

-Estos ricos... se creen que por tener plata pueden esclavizar a la gente- masculló la chica con serias intenciones de que Kaiba la oyera

Al final el castaño se tuvo que resignar y hacer de comer. Por cierto que Akira se estuvo quejando todo el rato de la comida, pero igual tragó como demente y Kaiba estaba a punto de estallar pero claro, se trataba de Seto Kaiba y logró, de una forma u otra, mantener la cordura hasta que Akira se fue.

Por la noche fue a llevarle a Arika la cena en una charola.

-Gracias por tolerar a Akira. En el fondo es bueno sólo que... es muy explosiva...- la disculpó la pelirroja

-Sí me di cuenta- masculló él con los dientes apretados

-Hablaré con ella para que no te moleste-

-Gracias, no es necesario-

-Y... muchas gracias... por las atenciones y molestias que ha pasado por mi culpa-

-No ha sido ninguna molestia se lo aseguro-

-Pero háblame de "tú" por favor-

-De acuerdo. Que descanses-

-Tú también-

Kaiba salió de la habitación con un suspiro. "Hoy me dormiré temprano, estoy molido. Jamás creí que conocería a alguien tan desagradable" pensó entrando en su propio cuarto y tirándose en la cama. "Esto me saco por intentar ser amable" musitó antes de quedarse dormido

Por desgracia para Kaiba, la pesadilla no terminó ahí. Akira lo fue a visitar TODOS los días de la siguiente semana para "verificar el estado de salud de su hermana" lo cual incluía ensuciar algún tapete importado o romper algún objeto valioso /N.A. Akira tiene mentalidad de Godzilla/ Por ello y otras cosas bendijo Kaiba el día en que Arika se recuperó de su enfermedad y pudo irse de la casa.

-Muchas gracias por todo Kaiba- se despidió la chica haciendo una reverencia

-Sí... gracias... supongo. Ya nos veremos en la escuela no te preocupes.- sonrió Akira con malicia

-¿E-e-escuela?- evidentemente no había considerado ese punto

-¡Así es! ¡Me conseguiré un asiento detrás de ti para patearte!-

Si no fuera porque estamos hablando de Seto Kaiba, se hubiera dado de topes con la pared. Todo el día con Akira Nagasaki detrás... jamás se imaginó mayor tortura.

-Vendremos a visitarlos- sonrió Arika

"Trágame tierra" suplicó el castaño que a duras penas había sobrevivido esa semana

-Nos vemos- se despidieron las hermanas saliendo de la casa

Al día siguiente, Kaiba estaba en su casa descansando cuando escuchó un gritó que le erizó cada pelo del cuerpo

-¡¡KAIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡¡¡¡¡ABREME AHORA!- con este grito Akira solía dar a entender que estaba ahí

-Mokuba, no estoy- indicó encerrándose en el cuarto que solía ser de Arika

-¿Porqué huirá de Akira? ¿Será que le gusta?- se preguntó el niño abriendo la puerta

Kaiba se asomó al balcón y encendió un cigarro. Tener a esa demente cerca lo ponía más nervioso de lo normal.

-¡¡NO PUEDES ESCONDERTE DE MI SETO KAIBA!-

-Te agradeceré que no grites.- replicó este ocultando su rabia

-Oye... este era el cuarto de Ari-

-Y es mi casa- se limitó a decir él

-¡Ja, lo sabía! ¡Te gusta!- lo señaló acusadoramente

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?-

-Admítelo Kaiba, no hacen ni 24 hrs que se fue Ari y ya la extrañas-

En esta ocasión, Kaiba no supo que responder por lo que se quedó callado

-En fin, me voy porque me vine huyendo de Ari. Pero no te irá tan bien la próxima vez- anunció –Extráñame mucho- sonrió con ironía antes de irse

-Primero muerto- masculló él exhalando una bocanada de humo-Debo admitirlo- suspiró mirando la cama de reojo –se nota su ausencia

CONTINUARÁ

Autora: OK este cap fue + bn pa q fueran viendo lo q es el personaje de Akira (mejor conocida como "la hermana loca") espero que les haya gustado aunque al principio cae un poco mal pero... ya verán n-n MANDEN REVIEWS PLIS!

SAYONARA!


	3. C3: Oferta

Waaaaaaaa! Toi d viaje d viaje d viaje! X lo tanto no podre escribir tan seguido pero lo intenteré OK? Ahora este cap me gusto muxo espero q a uds tbn contestemos los reviews (notese q toi insanamente feliz xq me llegaron 4 reviews en UN día)

**Annieodk**- Q weno q t guste! Yo si me lo imagine fumando aunq este en 2do d prepa (q mal habito niños no fumen) mmm... es tuyo?... no yo digo qs mio... o q lo compartimos XD q weno q t guste muxo otra vez! Espero q t siga gustando y gracias x tu review n-n

**Sakuraby**- Si el cap 2 estuvo loco el 3 ta peor Akira es mi personaje favorito xq es una lok desquiciada jejeje me hace reír muxo aunq en principio me da la impresión d q cae un poco mal jeje a mi no es... una lok q + dcir luego leere tus fics me suena interesante uno d ellos q weno q t gusto y como veras aquí ta muy pronto la actualizacion xq me llegaron muxas reviews

**Lau-chan**- D vdd t gusto como describo? Q emocion! (OK toy demente) toi muy feliz d q t gust claro q lo seguire hasta el final n-n (d nuevo insanamente feliz)

**Lyra-Acuario**- Q weno q t guste las hermanas... una es AriKa (la pelirroja) y la otra AkiRa (la loca) si es medio confuso luego se hace un arreglo pequeño xq a una le acorta el nombre ya verán en el próximo cap jeje.

Ahora si prosigamos

Capítulo 3

_En este mundo no existen las coincidencias,_

_solamente existe lo inevitable_

_Las coincidencias son simplemente los artificios del universo para que cada uno cumpla su propio destino._

-¡¡KAIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡¡ÁBREMEEEEEEEEE!-

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cuándo me voy a librar de esa loca!- se quejó el castaño mientras se encaminaba a abrir la puerta. En toda la semana, Akira había ido todos los días a la casa con cualquier pretexto y siempre daba de gritos como una loca por todos lados.

De mala gana le abrió la reja de la mansión por el interfon. Apenas había puesto su mano en la perilla de la puerta cuando esta se abrió de golpe, dándole de lleno en la cara.

-¡Qué lento eres, Kaiba!-

-¡¿Estás demente! ¡Me rompiste la nariz!- vociferó este tapándose la cara con las manos

-Uy qué delicado- lo criticó la joven

-¿Estás bien... hermano?- preguntó Mokuba asomándose. Se quedó mudo con la escenita que le tocó ver:

La puerta abierta de par en par se había zafado de sus goznes y se balanceaba por el único soporte que le quedaba. Akira estaba parada en el umbral con mirada desafiante y Kaiba arrodillado en el suelo tapándose la cara con las manos

-¿Tú qué crees?- le espetó el joven mientras corría al baño

-¡Akira!- Arika entró detrás de su hermana y alcanzó a ver el estropicio que hizo la pelinaranja con su llegada

-¡Hola Mokuba!- saludó Akira ignorando a la pelirroja

-Ah... hola-

-¡Ay Dios! Mira cómo dejaste la puerta. Te prometo que la pagaremos Mokuba- se disculpó Arika

-N-no es... necesario...- balbuceó el niño

-¡Por supuesto que no es necesario! Kaiba gana en un día lo suficiente para reparar mil puertas como está-

-Disculpa Mokuba... Akira está un poquito enojada hoy- explicó la menor acentuando la palabra "poquito"

-¿Por?-

-Porque de camino para acá vimos una limusina que casi atropella a un niño como de tu edad-

-Esos ricos se creen que lo pueden todo- masculló la otra con rabia

-No fue mi hermano, eso seguro. Él no ha salido hoy-

-Pues qué flojo. Se supone que trabaja ¿no?-

-Te informo Nagasaki- dijo Kaiba apareciendo con una vendita en la nariz –que trabajo desde mi casa y te pido de favor que no destruyas mi casa ni a mi persona cada vez que vienes-

-Pero entonces para qué vengo-

-Akira, discúlpate con Kaiba-

-¡Qué deshonra niño rico! ¡Que una mujer te tenga que defender!-

El castaño apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos.

-¿He...hermano?- tartamudeó Mokuba asustado

-Mokuba, voy a salir. No me esperes a cenar- masculló con los dientes apretados y abandonó la mansión dando grandes zancadas.

-Akira... no deberías tratarlo así... algún día no nos dejará entrar a su casa-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kaiba se sentó en una parada de autobús y encendió un cigarrillo

"¿Cómo puede existir alguien capaz de desquiciarme así? Nunca imaginé que conocería a nadie que pudiera hacer eso. Tienes que calmarte Seto, enojándote solo la complaces. ¿Qué pasó con ese autocontrol? Tengo que mantenerme sereno si quiero sobrevivir a esto" pensó exhalando una bocanada de humo.

En ese momento pasó junto a él un joven de cabellos rubios, ojos castaños y vistiendo una chaqueta verde, pantalones de mezclilla, camisa blanca y zapatos cafés.

-Kaiba... ¿qué hace alguien como tú en un lugar cómo éste?-

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hace Wheeler?-

-Yo también te quiero- replicó el rubio

-Yo no- no estaba de humor para chistecitos

-Ya en serio ¿qué haces aquí?-

-En resumen... un monstruo entró a mi casa, derribó la puerta y me rompió la nariz-

-Ya en serio-

-Y luego dicen que soy yo el antipático- refunfuñó incorporándose

-No sabía que fumaras- comentó Joey como para mantener la conversación

-Solo a veces- replicó el empresario dirigiéndose a su compañía en busca de algo de paz

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-Ah... Akira... Ari... yo quería preguntarles... bueno... ustedes... saben leer jeroglíficos... ¿verdad?- preguntó algo dudoso el menor de los Kaiba

-Pues algo así ¿por?-

-Bueno es que... a mí pues... me gustaría aprender...-

-¿De verdad? ¡Yo te enseño encantada!- exclamó Akira sonriente

-¿Lo harían? ¿en serio?- los ojos azules del niño brillaban de emoción

-Por supuesto. Pero tienes que echarle muchas ganas porque es difícil-

-Prometo que me esforzaré al máximo-

-¡Bien! ¡Ése es el espíritu!-

-Pero... tendríamos que pedir el permiso de Kaiba-

-¡Ay ya cásense!- reclamó Akira con fastidio

-¿E-e-eh?-

-No lastimes a Kaiba. ¿estás bien Kaiba? Tendríamos que pedirle permiso a Kaiba. Cualquiera pensaría que te gusta-

-¡N-no no cómo crees que yo...!- Arika se puso toda roja

-Yo le pregunté algo similar a mi hermano hace poco- comentó Mokuba

-¿A-ah sí? ¿Y... q-que te dijo?-

-Me regañó y se encerró en su oficina-

-Ah... ya- musitó la pelirroja francamente decepcionada

Akira sonrió astutamente

Pasaron dos días. Kaiba dio el permiso para que le enseñaran a Mokuba "lo que sea" en palabras suyas, por lo que se la vivía en las calles para escapar de Akira. Finalmente desistió en su intento de mantener el control pues tratándose de Akira era una auténtica misión imposible.

Ese día caminaba por un parque cuando escuchó una voz familiar hablando... consigo misma al parecer. Se acercó para distinguir esa inconfundible cabellera roja. Arika estaba tendida en el pasto a unos metros de él comiendo galletas

-A veces me da una nostalgia tan rara... es extraño porque... después de todo... sólo fue una semana... y me quedan tres días para encontrar cuarto... no sé cómo le voy a hacer...- murmuró la chica –Extraño vivir allá... como que... me sentía como en mi casa... con Mokuba que es tan inteligente y agradable y... Kaiba... fue tan amable conmigo...- suspiró comiéndose otra galleta

Antes estas palabras, el castaño decidió esperar antes de hacerse notar

-Siento como que... quiero regresar... como que no debí de haberme ido... pero... ya es tarde... además, solo sería una molestia para Kaiba... está muy ocupado de por sí-

-Si no querías irte lo hubieras dicho antes- el joven ojiazul se hizo presente y se sentó junto a ella

-Ah... K-Ka-Ka-Kaiba...- como se puede ver se llevó un buen susto -¿E-e...scuchaste... t-to-todo?-

-Me parece que sí- replicó él con calma

-Bueno... yo...-

-No tienes que preocuparte por lo que piensen los demás de ti. Si quieres algo, si piensas algo, si tienes algo que decir... dilo. No temas que te juzguen. Créeme que la mayoría de las personas está más ocupada tratando de no equivocarse que en fijarse en los errores de los demás. Y aunque no fuera así... tienes el mismo derecho que todo el mundo para expresarte y decir lo que quieras y lo que sientas...-

-Ah... g-gracias-

-Creí escuchar que no tienes donde quedarte. ¿No estabas viviendo con Akira?-

-Sí pero ella... se consiguió una habitación barata y sólo cabe ella. Por eso tengo que buscar un lugar yo misma y claro tiene que ser barato-

-En mi casa hay bastante espacio...- comentó él como si nada

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Nada en especial. Sólo era un comentario-

-Ah...- /NA no captó la indirecta/

De pronto y de la nada, el joven se soltó a reír

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Es gracioso. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan despistado-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Que te puedes quedar en mi casa el tiempo que quieras. Sólo tenías que pedirlo-

-Ah... pero yo... no quiero causar molestias-

-No sería ninguna molestia. A Mokuba lo pondría muy contento tenerte ahí y sería bueno para él. Porque yo no puedo pasar tiempo con él y se aburre mucho-

-Es que... no tengo cómo pagarte-

-No necesitas pagar... te aseguro que mi economía no se vería afectada en lo absoluto- sonrió irónicamente

-¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias!- y sin pensarlo le arrojó los brazos al cuello abrazándolo. Medio segundo después, se separó de él aterrada –¡¡¡¡¡Disculpadisculpadisculpadisculpadisculpadisculpadisculpadisculpadisculpadisculpadisculpadisculpadisculpadisculpadisculpadisculpadisculpadisculpadisculpadisculpadisculpadisculpadisculpadisculpadisculpadisculpadisculpadisculpadisculpadisculpadisculpadisculpadisculpadisculpadisculpadisculpadisculpadisculpadisculpadisculpa!- exclamó extremadamente apenada y sonrojada

-N-no hay... problema...- replicó él aún impactado por lo sucedido –Ya... ya me tengo que ir...- se levantó tambaleándose ligeramente

-Discúlpame y gracias Kaiba-

-Déjalo en Seto- sonrió él y se fue

La chica se le quedó mirando embobada mientras se alejaba y, gradualmente, su rostro tomó el mismo color de su cabello

CONTINUARÁ

Ah! Como me gusta este cap sobre todo cuando Akira tira la puerta juajuajua x algo es mi personaje preferido juajuajua espero q me manden muchas reviews otra vez!

Akira: (golpea a Kaiba) Dudas, quejas comentarios felicitaciones tomatazos y pastelazos son aceptados

SAYONARA!


	4. C4: Confesiones

Hola! Como el jueves me voy d viaje voy a publikr este cap y luego estare como 2 semanas sin q sepan NADA d mi persona (sorry) weno x eso ahora continuaré con esto y contestaré los reviews

**LyraAcuario**- Grax x tu review! Aquí me tienes echándole muchas ganas pa q les siga gustando y... ya no me dijiste si t sigues confundiendo con los nombres de las hermanas weno si es así eso cambia en este cap weno ya verán. Q weno q rt custe espero q t siga gustando n-n

Sakuraby- Q weno q t gusto es chida la puerta en la kra d Kaiba (ya veran en este cap juajua) ps si topi d viaje y el jueves me voy a donde no hay internet osease q en una o dos semanas no publikre nada x eso quise adelantar hasta aquí n-n weno espero q t siga gustando

En fin como toi insanamente feliz (últimamente me pasa mucho) voy a continuar con esto

Capítulo 4

_En este mundo no existen las coincidencias,_

_solamente existe lo inevitable_

_Las coincidencias son simplemente los artificios del universo para que cada uno cumpla su propio destino._

Arika se adaptó fácilmente a vivir con Kaiba y Mokuba. Después de 15 minuots de negociación (Kaiba tiene un notable poder de negociación) acordaron que cada tercer día, Arika se encargaría de la comida y entre los tres harían la limpieza cuando fuera necesario.

Llevaban una vida notablemente tranquila a excepción de que Akira los visitaba diario con todos los desastres que esto representaba, es decir, como Kaiba puso una puerta más firme, Akira resolvió entrar quebrando una ventana cada vez con una puntería impresionante para darle a Kaiba en la cara con los pies por lo que este tenía que lavarse la cara media hora para quitarse la marca de las botas de la chica. El castaño llegó incluso a pensar en poner ventanas de fierro pero al final no lo hizo porque lo consideró inútil.

Domingo, Arika llevaba tres día viviendo en la mansión Kaiba y le tocaba a ella preparar la comida ese día por lo tanto a las 7 de la mañana...

-¡¡KAIBAAAAAAAA!- la chica entró "volando" por una ventana, obviamente la quebró, y de paso le dio una patada a Kaiba en la cara.

-¿Cuándo será el día en que no rompas algo cuando vienes?- se quejó este frotándose la cara

-Es más divertido cuando uno no entra por la puerta- comentó ella sacudiéndose el polvo de la caída

El joven, que comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la actitud de Akira, la ignoró y se fue a su propia oficina donde por suerte, ella no descubría aún cómo entrar. Y es que, además de las tres cerraduras de la puerta, contaba con identificador de voz, retina y huella dactilar.

-Oye hermanita... tengo hambre...- sonrió Akira

-En un minuto estará lista. Y por cierto, tienes que dejar de romper los vidrios cuando vienes. Va a llegar el día en que Seto no te deje entrar- replicó Arika desde la cocina

-YO decido si entro o no. Y además ¿desde cuando te llevas tan... personal con Kaiba?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-¿Desde cuando le dices por su nombre de pila?-

-Ah... bueno... verás...- la chica se sonrojó notablemente

-En fin, apúrate que tengo hambre. Voy a golpear a Kaiba por tenerte como esclava en la cocina-

-¡Akira!- Moukba venía bajando por las escaleras, despierto por culpa del escándalo que Akira solía provocar con su llegada

-¡Hola Mokuba!- saludó la chica sonriente

-Ah, buenos días Ari-

-Bueno días. En un momento estará listo el desayuno-

-¡Qué bien!-

En unos diez minutos, Arika llamó a Kaiba para desayunar y se sentaron todos a la mesa. No era una cosa muy... magnífica el desayuno. Sencillamente un pan francés y un omelette

-¡Está muy bueno Ari!- exclamó Mokuba sonriente

-¿Qué esperabas? No por nada es la cocinera oficial del campamento- sonrió su hermana

-¿Qué campamento?-

-Es decir, el grupo de arqueólogos con los que trabajamos. Además de nosotras dos está Bill, Umi, Raksha y Khufukhaf-

-Lo mejor de lo mejor- añadió Akira –Excepto por Bill... por su culpa siempre nos perdemos-

-Pero no por eso deja de ser un profesional-

-A mi me gustaría mucho conocer Egipto. Es uno de mis grandes sueños...- suspiró Mokuba ilusionado

-No te preocupes. En Navidad te llevamos-

-¡¿Si! ¡Wow! ¡Sería maravilloso!-

-¿Con el permiso de quién?- lo cortó Kaiba

-¡No seas aguafiestas Kaiba!- le reclamó al pelinaranja

-Por favor hermano-

-Lo pensaré...- contestó él secamente –Por cierto, Ari, te quedó bien-

-¿D-de verdad te gustó?-

Él asintió con calma mientras llevaba su plato a la cocina

-¡Oye! ¡Al menos espera a que los demás terminemos!- le reclamó Akira mirándolo con desprecio

-Tengo trabajo- replicó el joven fríamente y se dirigió a su oficina

-Akira, por favor no lo trates así. Seto se vio muy amable al permitirme quedar en su casa y tolerar que la destruyas cada vez que vienes-

-En serio ya cásate.- se quejó la pelinaranja dándose un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano y deslizándola hasta su barbilla como expresión de hastío

-¿Eh?-

-Hablas de Kaiba como si fuera un santo. Yo digo... que te gusta-

Arika se puso totalmente pálida -¡¡¡NO NO DIGAS ESOOOOOOOO!- exclamó extendiendo los brazos hacia su hermana como señal de alejamiento –Te va a oír- susurró francamente apenada

-¡¿Entonces sé te gusta!-

La joven pelirroja comenzó a tomar color hasta que entre su rostro y su cabello no se notaba una frontera –No se lo digas, te lo suplico- susurró bajando la voz aún más

-Órale. ¿Te gusta Seto?- se sorprendió Mokuba

Ella asintió dándose por vencida

-Pues díselo-

-¡¡¡NO CÓMO CREES!- exclamó sin medir el volumen de su voz -¿Qué pensaría él... si nos acabamos de conocer?- bajó la voz hasta que fue casi inaudible

-Cómo quieras... pero no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados- sonrió astutamente la mayor

El resto del día... fue una locura 100 porciento. Kaiba intentó encerrarse en su oficina, pero cada vez que lo hacía, Akira hacía un destrozo para obligarlo a salir. Al final el joven resolvió quedarse en la sala después de cuatro intentos de escapar. Se tardó dos horas recogiendo los pedazos de jarrones y se juró a sí mismo que las cosas de valor las guardaría en adelante, en una caja fuerte o algo parecido para que Akira no los hiciera pedazos.

Lo peor fue la hora de la comida. Akira y Mokuba empezaron una guerra de comida que terminó como sigue:

Akira no se ensució. Hemos puesto a los mejores investigadores a estudiar este extraño acontecimiento y aún no encontramos una respuesta. Probablemente es uno de los misterios que la humanidad jamás conocerá

Mokuba acabó con la ropa llena de aderezo y pedazos de albóndiga, nada irreparable a excepción de su chaleco que quedó lleno de una sustancia que al parecer era agua de jamaica y jamás se quitó la mancha.

Arika no recibió ningún ataque pero se arruinó la blusa cuando una albóndiga derramó su vaso de jugo.

Kaiba... terminó echo una estatua de puré de papas y albóndigas. Se levantó de la mesa furioso y quitándose los residuos de comida en el camino al baño en el que se encerró azotando la puerta.

-¡¡Akira!- Ari se veía notablemente molesta

-Hummm... tal vez me pasé un poquito- nótese que no hay nada más lejano al arrepentimiento que la respuesta de Akira

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Ah... dios mío qué hice para merecerme esto... ah ya sé... la dejé vivir en mi casa... ¿en qué estaba pensando?... Ese es el problema Seto... no estaba pensando... pero es tan raro... aún sabiendo que... si Ari estaba aquí... esa demente la seguiría... le ofrecí quedarse... por alguna razón... algo... no cuadra conmigo últimamente... desde que la conocí... mi vida se ha vuelto una locura... y aún así... me aferro a tenerla cerca... debe ser exceso de trabajo... sí eso debe ser..." en esto pensaba el dueño de Kaiba Corp mientras batallaba por lavarse la salsa de las albóndigas del cabello

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Akira se fue a su casa y Mokuba a su cuarto a jugar videojuegos. Arika se quedó en la sala limpiando el desorden y mirando constantemente a la puerta del baño. Pasó una hora y nada... fue hasta una hora y veinte minutos que Kaiba salió de la ducha y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que todo estaba inmaculadamente limpio.

-¿Ari?- la verdad, no esperaba respuesta, sólo la llamó por impulso

-Ah... Seto yo... lo lamento-

-No tienes que disculparte. La maniática es otra-

-Sí pero...-

-¿Fuiste tú la que limpió este desastre?-

Ella asintió levemente sonrojada

-No tenías que hacerlo. Me iba a encargar yo mismo de eso-

-Es que... bueno... me parecía que era muy injusto para ti porque... este... pues... ya sabes...-

-¿Qué? Lo del desastre en el que terminó mi cabello no... bueno sí me molesta pero eso no significa que tuvieras que limpiar... pero ya qué. La próxima me dejas ayudarte al menos. Si no la momia va a pensar que te trato como a una criada-

-¿La... momia?-

-Cosas mías. Bueno voy a trabajar sabes que tienes total libertad mientras no rompas nada-

-Sí no te preocupes-

-Otra cosa... no te había preguntado si te molestaba que te dijera Ari- /NA Ari significa hormiga en japonés/

-No para nada. Así me dicen mis amigos- sonrió ella tímidamente

-Entonces así quedamos. Te veo al rato-

La chica se le quedó mirando embobada mientras se iba "Sus ojos... su cabello... su sonrisa... su voz... su mirada... su forma de hablar... de caminar... su cuerpo... mientras más lo veo... siento que me gusta más..." pensó

X-X-X-X-X-X **Al día siguiente** X-X-X-X-X-X

Arika se despertó con un sonido como de campanas.

-El despertador... musitó de mala gana estirando la mano para apagarlo pero sólo consiguió tirarlo al piso. Se levantó soñolienta y se agachó a recogerlo. Miró la hora

-Las 7:15... ¡¿Las 7:15! ¡¡No llegaré a la escuela!- exclamó muy agitada. Se levantó de volada, se vistió y bajó las escaleras atropelladamente donde encontró a Kaiba, ya con el uniforme, y a Mokuba desayunando tranquilamente

-Buenos días Ari- saludó Mokuba alegremente

-¿Cuál es la prisa? Todavía tenemos 15 minutos antes de que nos cierren la puerta de la escuela-

-¡No vamos a llegar!-

-Está cerca, no hacemos nada de tiempo de aquí a allá. No te preocupes. Come algo cuando menos- /NA Ari -100 porciento histérik Kaiba-100 porciento relax/

La chica se sentó a la mesa algo nerviosa. En dos minutos se comió dos rebanadas de pan y un vaso de leche.

-¿Podemos irnos ya?-

Kaiba alzó una ceja y sonrió -¿Qué tanto te tardabas para llegar a la escuela en Egipto?- los dos jóvenes se despidieron de Mokuba mientras se dirigían a la puerta

-40 minutos- replicó ella ras recuperar el aliento

-Aquí hacemos 5 minutos créeme. A menos que prefieras ir caminando- el joven se aproximó a un auto color negro y abrió la puerta trasera para que la chica pudiera subirse.

Ella dudó unos instantes pero al final accedió. El castaño se colocó en el puesyo del conductor y arrancó

"Lo más interesante..." pensó con una sonrisa "será lo que dirán los demás cuando nos vean llegar juntos a la escuela"

CONTINUARÁ

Autora: OK hasta aquí le dejo juajua espero q les haya gustado mucho jejeje a mi me divirtió la guerra de comida. Espero que me sigan mandando sus reviews aunque en un tiempo no podré escribir T.T pero igual seguiremos esta historia hasta el final!

SAYONARA!


	5. C5: Blue Dragon

Sorry x la demora pero estuve d viaje juajua y bueno me dejaré d rodeos xq toi algo nostálgik xq toi oyendo un CD q me regalo mi erma la kcion d Sts n dond Sts (t aqrdas nee-chan?) asi q iremos al grano ahora las reviews

**Sakuraby- **A mi tbn me enknta Akira xq lo mismo ta lok de atar y le causará la ruina a Kaiba entre objetos rotos y hospitalizaiones XDDDD n fin espero q t siga gustando n-n

**Usagi-** Weno s claro mi extraña tus reviews! X cierto q este cap me tardo los dos CDs q me mandast pa terminarlo! Lo q dices ps eso aquí lo comento haciendo kso d tu linda critik muxas gracias x hacerme notar esos detallitos erma x cierto dale un Super zape a Sakura-kun yx las croniks d Narnia y uno a Kuma xq no mescribe

**Guaduchi**- Hola! Q bueno q t guste como scribo eso me da mucho animo pa seguirle asi q aquí tienes la continuación espero q t suga gustando y q me mandes tus reviews y x cierto a mi tbn me gusto la guerra d comida XD

**Gastimi**- Q weno q t fascine! Ps en la escuela como veras a continuación no les ira muy bn q digamos juajua espero q t siga gustando

**Usagi**- D vdd quedó genial? Q emocion! Lo d Ari viene en el prox cap tratare d no centrarme tanto en Akira (jeje) Y si escribo pero no contestas monstruo dl mal! T juro q ya no staras sola muxo tiempo, el lunes me regreso palla (a medianoche aterriza mi avion pa q vayas a recogerme XD)

**CE-AT and AMETZE**- Weno q puedo decir? Q todo el mundo le enknto Akira (si hiciera una encuesta d popularidad, sospecho q ganaría) en cuanto a Ari es todo lo contrario, x eso son un super duo dinamico XD todo mundo tbn me sijo d la guerra d comida jeje a mi me divirtió escribirla XD. Espero q t siga gustando y q sigas escribiendo n-n

Capítulo 5

_En este mundo no existen las coincidencias,_

_solamente existe lo inevitable_

_Las coincidencias son simplemente los artificios del universo para que cada uno cumpla su propio destino._

El automóvil negro se detuvo en el estacionamiento de la escuela. No era normal que hubiera automóviles ahí, ya que pocos estudiantes tenían licencia de conducir, pero la escuela había otorgado el permiso a Seto Kaiba para dejar su auto en ese lugar. Como de costumbre, una muchedumbre de alumnos, o más bien, alumnas, rodeó el automóvil esperando que bajara el joven empresario. Estaba acostumbrado a ello pero no por eso dejaba de resultarle una molestia.

Bajó del auto y se abrió paso entre sus fans para llegar a la puerta trasera del vehículo. La abrió y le tendió una mano a la joven pelirroja que lo acompañaba. La ayudó a bajar del auto, ante la evidente sorpresa de todos los presentes. Nadie se imaginaría que Seto Kaiba llegaría a la escuela acompañado, y mucho menos por una chica.

Todas las miradas se clavaron en la joven pelirroja, de ojos azules y piel blanca, vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela. Una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, de mediana estatura, tal vez un poco más alta que la pelirroja, de piel blanca y también uniformada le lanzó una iracunda mirada. El silencio fue roto por una estridente voz femenina, cuya dueña se las arregló para darle una patada al castaño por la espalda.

-Pensé que no te dignarías a aparecer Kaiba- le reprochó la chica de cabello naranja, literalmente "parada" en la espalda del joven.

-Te agradeceré... que te quites de encima...- se quejó este tratando de mantener el control para no levantarse y derribar a la chica. Para su fortuna, la pelirroja jaló del brazo a su hermana para que lo dejara en paz.

Todos los espectadores se notaban terriblemente confundidos. La chica rubia, que antes había mirado con malos ojos a la acompañante del CEO, no contuvo su rabia contra la "agresora".

-¡Oye! ¿Quién te crees para tratar así a Kaiba?- la reprochó dando un paso hacia la pelinaranja

-Akira Nagasaki, ¿con quién tengo el disgusto?- replicó la chica haciendo uso de su notable poder de "ignorar cualquier crítica y /o queja sobre su persona". Con esto solo logró que la rubia se encolerizara más aún y empezara a gritarle hasta de qué se iba a morir. Este momento lo aprovechó la chica para pisar disimuladamente al castaño. En cuanto captó su atención le señaló la puerta de la escuela con la mirada como una señal de "saca a mi hermanita mientras entretengo a esta tonta". Kaiba entendió la señal y se alejó del lugar con disimulo, llevando consigo a Arika.

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó la pelirroja una vez hubieron entrado al edificio

-Sí, no te preocupes. Me imaginé que habría una reacción así cuando te vieran llegar conmigo. Pero no hagas caso, son solo un montón de bobos que aún no se consiguen una vida propia- sonrió amargamente –En todo caso, como eres de nuevo ingreso tienes que presentarte con el director para ver en qué salón vas a estar y demás trámites. Te acompañaré a la oficina- la guió a través de corredores atiborrados de alumnos que se dirigían a sus salones, hasta llegar a una puerta de cristal esmerilado / del q no deja ver a través del vidrio/ que tenía escrita la palabra "Director" /NA clásico/ -Es aquí. Suerte- sonrió antes de irse.

-Ah, Seto...- lo detuvo ella -¿e-en qué salón estás?- preguntó tímidamente

-En el 2ºA- replicó él –está al fondo de este pasillo- añadió señalando el corredor que estaba a la izquierda.

La joven entró a la oficina mientras Kaiba se dirigía a su salón, que por fortuna estaba vacío, lo que le dio oportunidad de tomar su lugar al fondo del salón, fuera de la vista de los demás, en la penúltima banca que quedaba tapada por una columna. Por una vez agradeció que Akira hubiera estado ahí pues eso significaba que tendría prácticamente todo lo que quedaba de tiempo antes de clases, en completa tranquilidad aunque de todas formas, rogó al cielo que la pelinaranja no quedara en el mismo salón.

Estuvo a punto de sacar su laptop para comenzar a trabajar en su próximo proyecto para su compañía cuando lo aquejó una duda que se había hecho presente desde unos días antes.

"No termino de entender porqué la dejé vivir en mi casa" pensó balanceándose en la silla "Apenas estuvo ahí... una semana, tal vez menos. Tal vez... fue como ¿un método de defensa? Después de todo, en general ella... detiene a la loca de su hermana... como si me protegiera. ¿Habrá sido una traición de mi propio inconsciente? Debo confesar... que había momentos en que... la extrañaba... no sé bien porqué. Me acordaba de su sonrisa... y de la paz que me traía su presencia... es tan raro... desde el primer momento... Ari logró arrancarme una sonrisa. Nunca me había sucedido algo así... con nadie, y menos cuando apenas la acababa de conocer. Es como si... se hubiera convertido en una... dependencia... no sé bien qué me sucede. Con ella puedo sonreír como con nadie y me siento tan tranquilo... con su compañía..." sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de inicio de clases, y la entrada en tropel de todos sus compañeros. Entre ellos estaban, por supuesto, Yugi Motou y compañía además de la chica rubia de la mañana, que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Minami Minagawa, presidenta del club de fans de Seto Kaiba, quien inmediatamente se acercó al castaño con una sonrisita.

-Disculpa, ¿me puedo sentar aquí?- señaló la silla que estaba junto a la del joven

-No- replicó el secamente.

-Ah... de-de acuerdo- la chica se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero se detuvo y miró al joven castaño -¿quién era la chica con la que llegaste a la escuela?- preguntó con una sonrisa cínica

Kaiba lo meditó un momento y por su mente se le cruzó una respuesta que le arrancó una sonrisa irónica. Al final no contestó sino que la miró fríamente. En ese momento entró la profesora de Matemáticas por lo que la chica no tuvo más que ir a sentarse en otro lado.

"Y aún así me fascina" pensó resignada a tener que sentarse lejos de Seto pues el asiento de atrás estaba ocupado por Yugi Motou y no pensaba sentarse junto a él.

-Alumnos, buenos días y bienvenidos. Hoy les traigo una noticia. Tendremos dos nuevas compañeras en nuestra clase- anunció la profesora. El joven empresario levantó la vista con algo de esperanza y temor al mismo tiempo –Pasen por favor- sus temores se vieron confirmados al ver a Akira Nagasaki entrar por la puerta del salón, seguida de su hermana que rápidamente se encontró con los ojos zafiro de Seto Kaiba, observándola fijamente desde la penúltima fila. –Ella es Nagasaki Akira- señaló a la pelinaranja –y ella Nagasaki Arika. Ambas vienen de Egipto y estarán con nosotros a partir de ahora- explicó la maestra –Ahora por favor siéntense- había cinco lugares libres. Akira se dirigió decididamente hacia donde estaba Kaiba

-Ni sueñes- murmuró el ojiazul al verla parada junto a su asiento.

-No era mi intención- sonrió ella cínicamente y siguió hasta la última banca. Detrás de Kaiba había un asiento vacío y al lado estaba Yugi. –Permiso- dijo la chica cortantemente. El pequeño dudó un momento –No te pregunté- le espetó con lo que al joven de cabello tricolor no le quedó otra que dejarla pasar. –Akira Nagasaki. Mucho gusto- le tendió la mano a su compañero

-Ah... Yugi Motou- replicó este estrechándole la mano algo dudoso.

Arika, por su parte, pensó en sentarse cerca de su hermana y vio que el único sitio cercano era el que estaba junto a Seto. Se acercó tímidamente hasta él -¿P-pue-puedo?- tartamudeó. El joven se levantó y le acomodó la silla para que pudiera sentarse. –Gra-gracias- murmuró sonrojándose.

Al otro lado del salón, un par de ojos verdes se fijaron en la pelirroja derramando ira.

El resto del día transcurrió normalmente. Extrañamente, Kaiba terminó comiendo el almuerzo con las hermanas Nagasaki, lo cual le costó que Akira le disparara una catapulta de pastel de chocolate directo a su uniforme limpio. En esta ocasión, el joven no se quejó en lo absoluto, sino que siguió charlando con Arika con normalidad. Por supuesto que no se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado por tres pares de ojos.

-¿Qué se cree esa Nagasaki para llevarse tan bien con él?- masculló iracunda una joven rubia de ojos verdes –Y la otra no hace más que molestarlo. Me hacen rabiar-

-Oye Minami, ¿la de pelo naranja no es con la que te peleaste esta mañana?- le preguntó otra chica de pelo castaño rojizo y rizado hasta los hombros, de ojos azules y piel morena clara.

-Esa atrevida. No sabe con quién se está metiendo- Minagawa apretó los dientes mientras miraba a Akira que acababa de arrojarle otra bala de pastel que en esta ocasión no acertó en su blanco.

-Me revienta esa Nagasaki- añadió otra chica de cabello corto y negro, de ojos castaños y piel blanca. Era la más alta de las tres y llevaba el uniforme de educación física – con su cara de "pobrecita niña inocente" debe ser una bruja que ha embrujado a Seto... sí eso debe ser... no puede haber otra razón para que se lleve tan bien con él...-

-¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto Rika?- preguntó la chica de cabello rizado

-Vamos a enseñarle a no meterse donde no le importa. Le daremos una lección que nunca olvidará-

Su conversación fue interrumpida por una piedra que casi le arranca la oreja a Rika. Las tres chicas soltaron un grito.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Ari mirando en dirección a los arbustos de donde provino el grito

-No te preocupes. Es que vi algo que se movía, pero debieron ser pájaros- replicó Akira, quien había lanzado la piedra.

Las clases dieron comienzo nuevamente y todo siguió normalmente hasta que, en un momento determinado del día, Kaiba sintió que "algo" derribaba su silla con todo y mesa haciéndolo caer de bruces al suelo, y provocando un escándalo que llamó la atención del salón entero. Olvidando que se encontraba en la escuela, el joven Kaiba perdió totalmente los estribos.

-¡¡¿Te has vuelto loca! ¡¡¿Podrías por un momento estarte tranquila y dejar de molestarme!- estalló levantándose con dificultad

-Vamos Kaiba, no me digas que te dolió un golpe que te dio una niña. Además, yo no tengo la culpa. Yo no te obligué a sentarte frente a mí- replicó la chica con calma total

-¡¿Existe-alguna-manera-de-que-dejes-de-ser-tú-por-solo-veinte-segundos!-

-¿Algún problema joven Kaiba?- preguntó el profesor que impartía las clases de Historia.

-Ninguno profesor, sólo que Kaiba no aguanta ni una patada- explicó Akira con normalidad

El castaño ahogó un grito de rabia. Si en la casa era insoportable, en la escuela estar con Akira sería su perdición.

-Me hacen el favor los dos de ir a la oficina del director y le explican lo sucedido aquí ¿de acuerdo?- el maestro les abrió la puerta del salón como señal para que se marcharan.

Sin decir palabra, ambos abandonaron el salón de clases.

-Apuesto que es tu primera nota de mala conducta ¿eh Kaiba?- se burló Akira parándose frente a la puerta de la oficina, pues el director estaba en junta y se tardaría un rato en atenderlos.

-Te ganarás una buena reputación entre los maestros si en tu primer día ya te metiste en problemas dos veces- replicó él controlándose finalmente

-¡Bah! Siempre he sido así. En general soy como la buscapleitos de cualquier escuela a donde voy. Aunque antes era como la policía escolar si me entiendes. Quiero decir, me agarraba a golpes con los buscapleitos, y siempre les gané... jeje- sonrió maliciosamente

-¿Puedo preguntar de cuántas escuelas te han expulsado?-

-De ninguna. A los profes les conviene que haya un espanta-buscapleitos, y eso es lo que siempre he hecho.- sonrió –pero eso realmente no me importa. Más bien hay algo que quiero preguntarte-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Te gusta Ari?- preguntó con una sonrisita inocente y malvada

-¿Porqué te interesa saber?- replicó él

-¿Significa que sí?-

Kaiba se calló, no sabiendo que decir. Sentía un enorme aprecio por Ari, no podía negarlo, pero llegar a que le "gustara Ari" ... no se había planteado la pregunta antes. Disfrutaba su compañía, se sentía a gusto estando con ella y admitía que tenía muchas cualidades. También que le enternecía su timidez y que realmente le parecía un chica bastante linda.

"¡No! ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿Cómo podría llegar a gustarme?" pensó sacudiendo la cabeza involuntariamente.

En ese momento, el director los llamó a pasar.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A la salida de clases, Arika se había topado con una chica de cabello negro y ojos castaños, que cursaba el tercer año de preparatoria y era notablemente más alta que ella. La chica se presentó como Rika Askaura y le indicó que la siguiera pues había algo que quería hablar con ella en un sitio menos "poblado". Ari la siguió hasta el patio trasero de la escuela, que más bien era un basurero enorme con algunos árboles alrededor. La reja daba a un callejón, por lo que casi nadie pasaba por ahí, y menos los alumnos.

-¿Qué... sucede?- preguntó la pelirroja algo asustada.

De entre los árboles salieron otras dos chicas. Una de ellas era Minami Minagawa y la otra una chica de cabello ondulado color castaño rojizo y ojos azules, le piel morena clara y era un poco más baja que Minagawa.

-¿Qué?- las tres chicas avanzaron lentamente hacia ella dejándola de espaldas contra la pared.

-¡¿Sabes quiénes somos!- le gritó Rika

-N-no-

-Motoko Kinoshita, de 2ºD, asesora del club- señaló a la chica de cabello ondulado –Rika Askaura, de 3ºC, vicepresidenta- se señaló a sí misma –y Minami Minagawa de 2ºA presidenta de Blue Dragon, club de fans de Seto Kaiba- señaló a la rubia

-Ah... yo... no entiendo...-

-¡No te hagas la que no sabes! ¡¿Con qué derecho te llevas tan bien con Seto! ¡¿Con qué derecho vienes con él a la escuela, te sientas con él en el salón y en la comida! ¡¿Con qué derecho te sonríes con él!- le espetó Motoko Kinoshita

-Yo solo...-

-¡Ahora te enseñaremos a no meterte donde no te importa!- Rika Askaura se acercó más a ella y le tiró una bofetada

-¡Si quieres que te vaya bien, más te vale que no le digas de esto a nadie!- Motoko le abofeteó la otra mejilla.

-¡Y sobre todo... No vuelvas a acercarte a Seto!- Minami le dio un golpe en el estómago, haciéndola caer de rodillas al suelo. Estaba a punto de golpearla en la cabeza cuando fue interrumpida

-¡Oigan!- Ahí, parado, con sus ojos azules chispeando de rabia, estaba el mismísimo Seto Kaiba.

-S-se-seto- balbuceó Minagawa alejándose de la pelirroja al igual que sus dos compañeras.

-¡¿Quién les dio derecho a decidir con quién llego a la escuela, con quién me siento y con quién me llevo bien! ¿Quién les dio permiso a utilizar la violencia para resolver un problema, y sobre todo, cuando el problema es conmigo y no con ella. No quiero volver a enterarme de algo así o las reportaré de inmediato. Y si acaso les molesta si me llevo bien con alguna persona, me lo dicen a mí y me lo dicen en mi cara. ¿quedó claro?-

-S-s-sí... Seto nosotras…-

-Kaiba para ti- el ojiazul la miró con frialdad –Lárguense- les ordenó. Las tres chicas salieron corriendo sumamente avergonzadas. El CEO se arrodilló junto a Arika y la ayudó a levantarse -¿Estás bien?- preguntó

-Sí, no te preocupes. Sólo... me duele un poco el estómago...- respondió con los brazos alrededor de su vientre adolorido –Gracias, por salvarme-

-No tienes que agradecerlo. Hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho. Además, no podía permitir que te lastimaran- sonrió ayudándola a caminar –y mucho menos por culpa mía. Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa para que te recuestes y descanses-añadió al ver que realmente le costaba mucho trabajo respirar. Con dificultad llegaron al auto, la ayudó a subir y arrancó casi inmediatamente.

Por su parte, cuando Yugi llegó a su casa encontró un montón de cajas en el suelo y a su abuelo bajando con una caja más por las escaleras.

-Abuelo, ¿qué está pasando?- preguntó el chico ayudándole a bajar la caja

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que rentaríamos la habitación de las cajas? Pues al fin llegó alguien que quería rentarla. Por eso tengo que sacar todas las cajas y más tarde me ayudarás a bajarlas al sótano- explicó el anciano notablemente contento

-¿Y... la persona que rentó la habitación...dónde...?-

-¡Creo que esta es la última caja señor Motou!- exclamó una chica bajando por las escaleras con una gran caja en las manos -¡Ah! ¡Motou! Por eso me sonaba el apellido- se sorprendió la chica al verlo

-¿Nagasaki?-

CONTINUARÁ

Weno este cap me quedó inusualmente largo no c xq pero como q salio + bonito. En fin aquí mi plantea q tan loks estan las fans d mi novio (osease d Kaiba) y tbn, weno el final es medio x pero ps es algo ya previamente planeado jajaja espero sus reviews diciéndome q les parecio!

SAYONARA!


	6. C6: Nueva Inquilina

Hola perdón x el retraso es que pasaron muchas cosas y... en fin ahora si vayamos al grano q supongo q ya están hartos de esperar

Capítulo 6 

_En este mundo no existen las coincidencias,_

_solamente existe lo inevitable_

_Las coincidencias son simplemente los artificios del universo para que cada uno cumpla su propio destino_

-¿Nagasaki?- Yugi miraba incrédulo a su compañera de escuela. Le parecía increíble que fuera ella la que había rentado la habitación. Eso significaba que tendría que vivir con ella y la verdad... la impresión que le había dado en la escuela había resultado francamente... diferente.

-¿Ya se conocían? Yugi ella es Akira Nagasaki, ella rentó la habitación de arriba. Él es mi nieto Yugi- hizo las presentaciones el señor Motou

-No es necesario hacer las presentaciones señor Motou. Yugi y yo estamos en la misma clase- explicó sonriente la joven arqueóloga dejando en el suelo unas tres cajas que venía cargando –Ahora ¿dónde dejaremos este desastre?- preguntó mirando el montón de cajas polvorosas que cubrían la sala de la casa Motou

-No se preocupe, en un rato más Yugi me ayudará a ponerlas en el sótano no es necesario que se moleste- aseguró el anciano

-No es molestia. Les ayudaré a bajarlas todas. De hecho, sugeriría que usted descansara, señor Motou, Yugi y yo podemos encargarnos de esto ¿verdad?- la chica volvió a alzar la pila de cajas que llevaba y se encaminó hacia el comedor –Jeje, disculpen... ¿cómo llego al sótano?- preguntó apenada

Los dos Motou señalaron una escalera al fondo de la sala con sendas gotas de sudor en la frente. Yugi alzó una caja especialmente grande y siguió a la chica hasta el sótano.

-Qué casualidad que vayamos a vivir bajo el mismo techo ¿no?- comentó animadamente Akira dejado las cajas en un rincón –Creo que me voy a divertir mucho aquí en Japón- añadió con una sonrisa maligna

-Según entiendo... vienes de Egipto ¿No?-

Ella asintió ayudándole al chico con la enorme caja que llevaba –Alguien de tu estatura no debería llevar cosas tan pesadas- bromeó

-Y... ¿naciste ahí?-

-Nop. Mis abuelos eran japoneses, durante la Segunda Guerra se mudaron a Estados Unidos y ahí nació mi padre. Conoció a mi madre y todo lo que esto conlleva, Ari y yo nacimos allá pero por los orígenes de mis abuelos y eso nos pusieron nombre japoneses. A los 10 años hubo un... conflicto con mis padres y Ari y yo nos fuimos a Egipto con nuestro hermano mayor, Bill y ahí vivimos desde entonces. Nos dedicamos a la arqueología desde hace 7 años- explicó la chica subiendo nuevamente las escaleras

-Nagasaki... Nagasaki... Nagasaki... me suena de algún lado...- musitó Yugi pensativo

-Arqueóloga, egiptóloga, calidad de exportación, primera clase- explicó la chica burlonamente bajando nuevamente con 2 enormes cajas

-¡Wow! Cuidado, te puedes caer, déjame ayudarte, esas cajas son muy pesadas- ofreció Yugi cuando la chica estuvo a punto de atropellarlo en las escaleras

-Tranquilo, no pesa nada. No soy tan debilucha como parezco- aseguró la chica –pero quítate de en medio para que no te aplaste con esto- ella le dedicó una sonrisa muy dulce

Por alguna razón, Yugi sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón pero luego volvió a subir por más cajas.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

En cuanto llegaron a la mansión Kaiba, Seto ayudó a Arika a subir a su habitación y mandó llamar al médico para que revisara sus heridas, que por fortuna fueron superficiales.

-¿Segura que estás bien?- volvió a preguntar Kaiba por milésima vez antes de abandonar la habitación. Cabe mencionar que llevaba como media hora parado en el umbral de la puerta pero siempre que ponía un pie afuera, lo regresaba y volvía a preguntarle a Arika si se encontraba bien

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes, sólo necesito descansar- sonrió ella por milésima vez.

De nuevo, Kaiba ya estaba con un pie afuera cuando... -¿No necesitas nada?- preguntó repentinamente

La pelirroja no pudo reprimir una tímida risita, captando la atención del castaño -¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó este extrañado

-Jajaja es que... lo siento... pero llevas como media hora ahí parado... preguntándome si estoy bien. Jajaja van como mil veces que te respondo que sí y sigues preguntando jajaja. Disculpa sé que no debería reírme- explicó ella entre risas pero tuvo que parar porque le volvió a doler el estómago.

-No está bien. Tienes razón, supongo que me estoy preocupando demasiado. Mejor te dejo descansar. Si quieres puedes faltar a la escuela mañana, yo te disculparé con los maestros-

-Gracias, estoy segura de que me sentiré mucho mejor mañana, no te preocupes, no estoy tan mal como para faltar a clases- aseguró ella sonriente.

Finalmente, el CEO salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí y suspiró hondamente.

-Yo digo que te gusta Ari- le interrumpió Mokuba sonriendo pícaramente. Este acababa de llegar de la escuela después de sus clases de futbol. El menor de los Kaiba era llevado y recogido de la escuela por el chofer de la limusina.

-¿Otra vez con eso Mokuba? No estoy de humor para tus chistes- le reprochó el castaño fastidiado

-Nunca estás de humor hermano... -

-Hoy más que nunca. Le pegaron a Ari en la escuela por culpa mía- el mayor se cubrió la cara con una mano, verdaderamente apenado

El niño abrió mucho los ojos -¡¿Cómo que le pegaron! ¡¿Quién! ¡¿Porqué!- exclamó el niño entre la rabia y la preocupación –¿Ari está bien? ¿Quién fue el que le pegó? Nada más pónmelo enfrente y yo le enseñaré a no meterse con mi cuñada- el pelinegro se puso en posición como si estuviera boxeando

Su hermano no pudo evitar reírse un poco por ese comportamiento –No te preocupes, Ari está bien. Por fortuna no alcanzaron a hacerle gran daño-

-¿Pero quién fue?-

-Askaura, Kinoshita y Minagawa-

-¿Las del Blue Dragon? Son de tu club de fans ¿no?-

-No-tengo-club-de-fans- No era la primera vez que el CEO recibía mención del tal club, y aunque conocía su existencia, hacía como si no hubiera tal pero por desgracia, Mokuba era un Kaiba y en los genes estaba que nada se le escapaba

-Claro que sí. El otro día vinieron a buscarte- se burló el menor -¿Ellas fueron las que golpearon a Ari?- su hermano asintió –Ya verán, me las pagarán-

-Mokuba... ya basta por favor... -

-¿Entonces sí te gusta Ari?- el niño sonrió inocente pero maliciosamente. Su hermano suspiró hondamente como única respuesta

X-X-X-X-X-X

Mientras tanto, Ari daba vueltas en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero todavía sentía un ligero temblor al recordar lo sucedido y el dolor en su estómago no tenía ni un pelo de piedad.

"Él... él me defendió... ¿qué sentirá por mí? No Ari no pienses bobadas, él actuó según lo normal, como él dijo "hizo lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho" no debo tomarlo como algo personal..."pensó la pelirroja mirando al techo con las manos en la nuca "Sin embargo, sentí como si... me protegiera... de una manera diferente... según entendí, Seto no acostumbra relacionarse con la gente... entonces ¿porqué es tan amable conmigo?" Sintió una nueva punzada en el estómago "¡Diablos, cómo duele! Me pregunto... si él sabe lo que siento... no creo... no creo ser tan obvia ¿o sí? En principio no sé por qué me enamoré de él... ¿o sí lo sé? Todo es muy confuso... tal vez... fuera esa amabilidad con la que siempre me trató... me recibió en su casa... me ha ayudado en todo en general... ha sido muy tierno conmigo... y sus ojos... tal vez fue amor a primera vista... pero no me di cuenta..." divagaba entre esto y lo otro cuando se fijó en su mochila -¡KYA! ¡¡La tarea! ¡¡Tengo mucha tarea!- exclamó de pronto abalanzándose sobre la maleta y sacando unos libros de física, matemáticas entre otros "Es muchísimo..." pensó mirando las 10 páginas de repaso que tenía que resolver "Y la mitad es álgebra" se quejó pues esta no era precisamente su fuerte

La puerta se abrió de golpe -¿Te encuentras bien? Te oí gritar y... - comenzó a explicar un agitado Seto Kaiba

-Disculpa por haberte preocupado. Es que me acabo de acordar de toda la tarea que me dejaron- explicó ella sonriendo

-Ah... pero deberías descansar... -

-Pero tengo que hacer la tarea- lo cortó la chica

-Bien, si necesitas cualquier cosa o si no entiendes algo me avisas ¿vale?-

-De acuerdo, gracias- ya se iba cuando ella lo volvió a llamar –Eh... Seto... pensándolo bien... ¿me puedes ayudar con lo de álgebra? Es que... no entiendo mucho de eso- confesó apenada

-Con gusto ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?-

-Eh... pues... en principio... traté de resolver el primer ejercicio pero... no me salió la igualdad...- la chica se sonrojó mientras le entregaba el cuaderno

Después de inspeccionar por menos de un minuto el cuaderno, el CEO llegó a una conclusión –Lo que pasa es que aquí... –le señaló un renglón –Te saltaste este –15x por eso no te sale- explicó él con calma

-Ah... gra-gracias, tienes razón qué despistada soy- se disculpó ella corrigiendo el error

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos la tarea juntos? Así si tienes alguna duda no habrá ningún problema y yo te puedo explicar lo que no entiendas- ofreció Seto calmadamente

-Sí me encantaría- los ojos de la chica brillaron con emoción

Pasados unos minutos se oyó un vozarrón proveniente de la entrada de la mansión:

-¡¡KAIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

CONTINUARÁ

OK super corto lo se después de un mes y no traigo casi nada GOMENASAI! Sorry x la demora pero mi PC ha estado secuestrada (x un ladron llamado hermana menor) y pue digamo q ella se la pasa frente al monitos 12 hrs diarias lo q me deja sin chance de hacer nada (ojos de pistola) y ya empiezo clases el lunes asi que no podré actualiza muy seguido GOMENASAI! De todos modos espero sus reviews y que les haya gustado


	7. C7: Planes

Siii! Volví gomenasai x la demora pero la escuela me quita un wen de tiempo pero weno aquí les dejo ya la conti pa no tenerlos más en el aire

Capítulo 7 

-¡¡KAIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- se escuchó una voz desde el exterior y sonaba francamente furiosa. No habían pasado ni dos segundos cuando Kaiba ya estaba en el suelo con una chica aplastando su rostro con el pie.

-¡Akira!- exclamó Ari sorprendida -¿Qué...? Bájate de ahí, no lastimes a Seto- añadió poniendo cara de "por favor"

Akira resopló con fastidio pero se quitó de encima del castaño. En cuanto este se puso en pie, la chica lo señaló acusadoramente con el dedo índice

-¡Explícame por qué razón me dicen que a mi hermanita la golpearon unas locas que se hacen llamar tu club de fans! ¿No te advertí que si algo le pasaba a mi hermanita por culpa tuya lo lamentarías? ¡Pues bien, no pienso perdonarte por esto Kaiba!- por primera vez, Kaiba notó que Akira estaba REALMENTE molesta y no la culpaba, él también se pondría así si alguien lastimara a Mokuba

El CEO se sacudió el polvo ocasionado por la caída, al que ya se había acostumbrado, y suspiró. Le ofreció una silla y se sentó en otra él mismo.

-Bien... primero te aclaro que yo no tuve nada que ver con esto. Yo no envié a esas dementes a atacar a Ari, en principio porque no tengo razón para hacerlo, además, no soporto a esas niñas. Ni siquiera les dirijo la palabra- aseguró Seto –Aunque sí soy un poco responsable por lo que pasó, ya que ellas... atacaron a Ari porque la vieron conmigo. Esa es la razón pero te aseguro que no tuve nada que ver- explicó aunque sabía que eso no le bastaría a la joven arqueóloga para irse.

-¿Y? ¿Eso a mí qué? El punto es que TUS fans golpearon a MI hermanita, la lastimaron y se aprovecharon de ella ¿y esperas que me quede con los brazos cruzados? Estás muy equivocado Seto Kaiba, si crees que no voy a hacer nada al respecto. Lo primero, ya que MI hermanita está viviendo en TU casa, TÚ estás encargado de cuidarla y si vuelve a pasar algo como esto TE-A-SE-SI-NA-RÉ. Segundo me vas a decir dónde encuentro a ese trío de tontas que se atrevieron a meterse con MI hermanita para que les enseñe a no aprovecharse de MI hermanita- sentenció Akira con firmeza. Se levantó de la silla y se sentó en la cama junto a Arika –No te preocupes hermanita, yo te cuido- bromeó abrazándola con fuerza, casi sacándole el aire.

-Si quieres encontrarlas... puedes verlas en la escuela mañana, ya que no tengo ni el más mínimo conocimiento de dónde viven o algo parecido. Ahora con tu permiso, tengo bastante tarea que hacer y estoy seguro que tú también, así que...- comenzó Kaiba guardando esa serenidad que lo caracterizaba, haciendo caso omiso de las muecas y gestos que recibía de Akira.

Esta se levantó tranquilamente y salió de la habitación sin decir nada, dejando a los otros dos completamente perplejos. El que Akira se fuera así como así, sin protestar ni decir nada era algo francamente inusual o incluso sobrenatural. Kaiba incluso llegó a pensar que la persona que estaba viendo no era la verdadera Akira Nagasaki.

-Esa no es tu hermana...- comenzó a decir el castaño pero segundos después se escuchó como una explosión desde el vestíbulo, entre gritos y el sonido de algo rompiéndose –Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad- suspiró decepcionado. Se levantó y salió de la habitación. Atravesó el extenso corredor hasta la escalera principal y bajó al vestíbulo, donde estaban Akira y Mokuba tratando de ocultar una pieza de porcelana hecha pedazos, que al parecer había sido un plato blanco con bordes azules y en el centro una pintura de una góndola en Venecia a la luz del atardecer, una de las piezas favoritas del joven Kaiba hasta ese momento.

-¡Ups, Fue un accidente lo juro hermano- justificó Mokuba recogiendo los últimos pedazos –Akira-chan no tuvo la culpa- aseguró

Seto movió la cabeza reprobatoriamente y se cubrió los ojos con una mano "O soy muy bueno, o muy tonto por no cobrarle todos los destrozos que ha hecho en mi casa... creo que sólo estos tres días me han salido más caros que los últimos seis meses" pensó mientras barría los pedazos del plato. No tuvo otra que tirarlo todo a la basura –Era de mi primer día en Venecia- suspiró con tristeza –Nagasaki... pensé que ya te habías ido- agregó al ver a la chica hurgando su alacena. La miró mientras sacaba una barra de chocolate, abría la nevera y sacaba un pedazo de pastel de vainilla, partió la barra de chocolate en pedacitos y lo esparció sobre el pastel y finalmente, se sentó a la mesa a comer.

-¿Estás loco? Muero de hambre, me acabo de cambiar de casa y tuve que mover un montón de cajas. Y qué mejor forma de conseguir comida que robársela al gran Seto Kaiba ¿no? A mí me divierte. Además, me la debes, por lo que le hicieron a Ari- explicó la chica. Rápidamente se devoró el pastel y dejó el plato sucio en el trastero –No esperes que lo lave- añadió sonriendo sádicamente

"Sabía que no lo haría" pensó Kaiba

-Oye Kaiba... ¿porqué no confiesas... que te gusta Ari?- preguntó la chica sacando otra rebanada de pastel del refrigerador, utilizando un plato diferente pues sabía que a Kaiba le tocaba hacer la limpieza ese día.

El castaño no contestó, solo se aflojó el cuello de la camisa pues por un momento sintió que le faltaba el aire, por la pregunta de Akira tal vez, pero no entendía porqué. Lo ponía nervioso hablar del tema y no sabía la razón. Sintió que algo en su pecho se aceleraba, ¿su corazón? No recordaba que su corazón le hubiera enviado mensajes en mucho tiempo. Pero él era Seto Kaiba y no había situación que no pudiera manejar así que hizo caso omiso de este inicio de taquicardia hasta que se detuvo.

-¿Y bien?- insistió Akira con una mirada aún más sádica que antes

-La considero una persona menos fastidiosa que tú- se limitó a decir el castaño levantándose

-Otra cosa Kaiba, No quiero que perviertas a mi hermanita-

Kaiba alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

-No pongas esa cara. ¿Qué hacías con ella en la recámara? El que tú seas un sucio pervertido no quiere decir que mi hermanita lo sea. Ella es una niña pura, virgen e inocente que todavía cree en la cigüeña y en Santa Claus y no quiero que la eches a perder- le advirtió la arqueóloga

-¿Pura e inocente?- comentó Kaiba irónicamente –No entiendo como puede serlo si ha vivido contigo toda su vida- murmuró para sus adentros mientras subía por las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación. Arika estaba muy concentrada haciendo su tarea, azotándose con el cuaderno de vez en cuando

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó preocupado, tomándola por la muñeca para que dejara de golpearse

-¡Odio el álgebra!- se quejó la chica sin notar este último gesto. En cuanto se percató del mismo se sonrojó a más no poder –S-se-se-seto...- tartamudeó avergonzada.

Cuando él notó lo mismo, se sonrojó también y la soltó inmediatamente –Ah... yo... lo siento... disculpa...- balbuceó –Este... si-si quieres te puedo ayudar... con lo de álgebra quiero decir... a mí... bueno... no me cuesta tanto trabajo...- atinó a decir

La chica sólo agitó la cabeza afirmativamente, demasiado apenada como para articular palabra. Sin decir nada, Seto tomó el cuaderno y lo miró rápidamente, ocultando su rostro sonrojado detrás del mismo. Se mantuvo así hasta que se le bajó el color de la cara y tomó un lápiz. Hizo unas cuantas anotaciones y le devolvió el cuaderno

-No tienes tantos errores, sólo que no estás haciendo bien la comprobación, al menos eso me imagino porque a excepción de estos dos- le señaló un par de ecuaciones –lo demás está bien- añadió tranquilamente sacando su propia tarea para terminarla. Se sentó junto a la cama y en poco tiempo ya había terminado. Volvió a guardar el cuaderno y sacó su libro de Historia.

-Eres muy bueno en los estudios Seto. Me impresionas- comentó la pelirroja batallando aún con las ecuaciones que tenía mal

Él sonrió extrañamente, sintiéndose bastante halagado con el comentario. Era extraño, no acostumbraba sentirse "halagado" por más cumplidos que le dijeran –Gracias. No es gran cosa, siempre he tenido facilidad con esto. La verdad sólo voy a la escuela porque Mokuba me convenció... y la verdad... para probarme a mí mismo también- confesó él. Le resultaba tan extraño. Él, Seto Kaiba, que jamás se había abierto tanto ante nadie, ni siquiera su hermano Mokuba, tal vez aún ante sí mismo no había sido completamente sincero. Y sin embargo, ahora, se abría totalmente ante esa persona a la que apenas conocía. Definitivamente, o se estaba volviendo loco o le urgían unas vacaciones.

-¿Seto? ¿Estás bien?- Ari le sacudió la mano frente a los ojos, tratando de sacarlo de su trance. Él parpadeó un par de veces y sacudió la cabeza

-Estoy bien, sólo me quedé pensando- aseguró él volviendo a su lectura. Ambos guardaron silencio por varios minutos, concentrándose cada uno en lo que estaba haciendo. Considerablemente se puede decir que Kaiba iba mucho más rápido que Arika, tal vez porque cometía menos errores o porque le resultaba mucho más fácil. El caso es que cuando Kaiba ya había terminado toda la tarea, Arika apenas empezaba la de Historia, aunque su estado de ánimo había mejorado considerablemente. Kaiba notó esto mientras guardaba sus libros. Arika leía el libro de Historia con una sonrisa en el rostro. -Te gusta mucho la historia ¿verdad?- preguntó con curiosidad

Ella sonrió y asintió –Soy arqueóloga ¿qué esperabas?- comentó irónicamente –Aunque al paso que voy, no terminaré nunca. Me gustaría ser tan inteligente como tú. Así terminaría rápido la tarea y podría dedicarme a leer el libro de historia tranquilamente- la pelirroja no pudo contener una risita

Kaiba sonrió también, era inevitable, ella sacaba ese lado de sí mismo que no había conocido más que con Mokuba, inclusive, se sentía más tranquilo con Ari. ¿Porqué? Imposible saberlo. Tal vez por su sinceridad, esa costumbre de decir siempre la verdad, o su inocencia, o esa manía de no equivocarse en frente de él.

-¿Seto? Otra vez te quedaste... raro- preguntó ella tocándole suavemente el hombro como para sacarlo del trance.

Seto volvió a sacudir la cabeza y se rió un poco –Lo siento, es que últimamente he estado pensando en muchas cosas. Sólo eso- aseguró. Echó una ojeada a su reloj y su semblante cambió a uno alarmado -¡Diablos! Llegaré tarde al trabajo- murmuró levantándose de golpe caminando hacia la puerta –Disculpa, no podré ayudarte más por hoy. Llegaré tarde así que no me esperen a cenar- añadió –Y cualquier cosa llama a Mokuba ¿si?- dijo ya con un pie afuera

Ella asintió un tanto confundida –Ve con... cuidado- atinó a decir cuando Kaiba ya se había ido. Minutos después Akira entró a la habitación estrepitosamente

-Así que ese tonto te abandonó, me las pagará- exclamó la chica poniendo ojos de pistola

Arika solo se rió un momento y continuó con su lectura. Su hermana no tardó en unírsele, leyendo por encima del hombro de la pelirroja. Después de una aproximada media hora, Akira decidió romper el silencio

-¿Sabes? Le pregunté a Kaiba si sentía algo por ti- dijo tranquilamente como si se tratara de cualquier cosa

Arika se puso totalmente pálida, luego totalmente colorada y arrojó su libro para algún lado por la pura sorpresa .¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ!- el grito se escuchó por toda la mansión haciendo un eco que resultaba escalofriante

-Eso. Le pregunté si le gustabas- replicó su hermana encogiéndose de hombros, dando clara evidencia que no veía el porqué de tanto escándalo

Arika suspiró tratando de relajarse un poco. Tal vez había exagerado mucho con su reacción pero no podía evitar sentirse incómoda al saber que su hermana hacía preguntas por ella, y menos ESE tipo de preguntas –Y... ¿Q-q-qué te dijo?- preguntó agachando la cabeza para que no se le notara el sonrojo

-Dijo que eres una persona menos fastidiosa que yo. Pero estoy segura de que se muere por ti porque se tardó mucho en contestar. También estoy segura de que si tú le dijeras algo... su respuesta cambiaría un poco- dijo pícaramente, poniendo énfasis en la palabra "algo"

Arika sacudió la cabeza y se tapó el rostro con una almohada –No digas incoherencias, cómo crees que le voy a decir que yo... ¡Es una locura!-

Akira suspiró –Bien, cómo quieras. Yo no diré nada te lo prometo- la chica salió de la habitación con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Bajó a la sala donde Mokuba hacía su tarea. –Y bien Moku-chan ¿cómo le haremos para que terminen juntos?- preguntó alegremente comiendo un pedazo más de pastel

El niño sonrió –Pues... Ari-chan ya confesó que quiere a Seto... pero con Seto será más difícil... él es muy frío, le cuesta mucho sentir algo más que desprecio por una persona, ya no digamos admitirlo-

-Hummm... Ari jamás le confesará a Kaiba que lo quiere... y Kaiba jamás admitirá ante sí mismo que quiere a Ari... qué difícil... prefiero el álgebra- suspiró apoyando su cabeza en la mesa

Los dos suspiraron hondamente

-Bueno- dijo Akira finalmente con decisión –Esta es una misión que solo nosotros podemos realizar... ¡Tengo una idea!- le susurró algo al oído a Mokuba quien sonrió maliciosamente

-¡Que empiece la operación "Empresario preocupado"!- exclamaron ambos al unísono

CONTINUARÁ

Worales empieza el complot! Q tramarán Mokuba y Akira! Ni yo lo se jajajaja weno espero q les haya gustado y q me dejen reviews pa decirme en q puedo mejorar y q les gusta plis!

SAYONARA!


	8. C8: Ari desaparece

Ush como me tarde con esto vdd? Sorry sq no me nacio la inspiración pero ya m dieron ganas asi q lo hare!

Capítulo 8

A la mañana siguiente, con un sol desesperantemente abrasador y deslumbrante, y un cielo azul, tan azul como se puede imaginar y sin una sola nube, Seto Kaiba estacionó su automóvil a unos metros de la preparatoria, esperando evitar la escenita del día anterior. Salió del auto y ayudó a su compañera a bajarse del mismo. Fueron juntos hasta el salón, sin ningún contratiempo porque sus compañeros seguían esperando el auto en el estacionamiento, por supuesto que nunca llegó, pero ellos lo esperaron hasta que empezaran las clases. Por desgracia, esa tranquilidad no les duró mucho a los dos recién llegados, ya que no habían terminado de entrar al salón cuando un pie se estrelló en la cara de Seto y lo lanzó hasta la pared del corredor.

-¡¡Deja de hacer eso, maldita sea!!- vociferó frotándose el rostro, donde seguía marcada la huella de la bota de Akira Nagasaki.

-¿Cómo esperas que me divierta si no lo hago?- sonrió la chica burlonamente entrando nuevamente al salón de clases.

Ari se acercó a él y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Él se acomodó el uniforme y, después de agradecerle, volvió a entrar al salón detrás de ella. Se sorprendió mucho al ver a Yugi Motou y a su amigo Joey Wheeler charlando animadamente en una esquina.

"Qué raro que llegaran tan temprano" pensó sentándose en su sitio, ignorando a sus compañeros. Como era su costumbre, sacó su laptop para aprovechar los minutos antes del inicio de clases, pero su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por una vocecita bastante molesta a su lado.

-Oye Kaiba... ¿Alguna vez has escuchado sobre Trabajohólicos Anónimos?- preguntó Akira burlonamente, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla del empresario

Por un momento, Kaiba pensó en no contestar a esa provocación. ¿Qué sentido tendría? Sólo se acarrearía más molestias, pero la sola sensación de la mirada de la chica detrás de él le resultaba insoportable así que se volteó a verla para responder brevemente –Creo que el término que buscas es "Adictos al Trabajo" y no, nunca los he oído nombrar- para luego volver a su trabajo.

-Yo tampoco pero deberían fundar uno, para gente como tú- volvió a burlarse la chica -¡Oye Motou! Pásame la tarea de álgebra- dijo imperativamente plantándose frente a Yugi, que seguía hablando con Joey.

-Pero estuve tres horas explicándote eso ayer- el chico la miró perplejo, recordando el trabajo que le costó explicarle cómo hacer una simples sumas de polinomios, un repaso de cosas que aprendes en la secundaria.

-Perdón, mientras me explicabas me volví sorda y me puse a garabatear mi cuaderno- dijo con una sonrisa malvada. El chico suspiró amargamente.

x-x-x-x-x

Rika Askaura había encontrado una extraña nota en su casillero en el que la citaban a ella, a Motoko Kinoshita y Minami Minagawa, las representantes del Club de Fans de Seto Kaiba, a ir al patio trasero de la escuela para discutir un par de asuntos. Rika, pensando que podía tratarse de una posible nueva integrante, no dudó en acudir con sus compañeras a la cita.

Llegaron puntualmente al patio trasero, listas para recibir a cualquier chica, siempre y cuando se apegara a las estrictas normas del Club. Sin embargo, y contra todas sus propias expectativas, encontraron ahí a una chica de cabello naranja y ojos azules. La sonrisa macabra que dibujaba en su rostro dejaba más que claro que no tenía ninguna intención de unirse al club.

-Dicen las malas lenguas... que ustedes, trío de tontas, se atrevieron a herir a mi hermanita. Quiero pensar que mienten pero... por desgracia mis fuentes son muy de confianza así que... –comenzó burlonamente mirándose las uñas –tienen treinta segundos para arrodillarse y suplicar clemencia- sentenció.

-Nagasaki...- murmuró Rika Askaura con odio –Esa niña merecía lo que le hicimos. Eso le pasa por acercarse demasiado a Seto- dijo como si esto fuera algo obvio y que todo el mundo debía saber

-Sólo por curiosidad... ¿Alguna vez le preguntaron a Kaiba si necesitaba que lo protegieran... o si le molestaba que Ari estuviera cerca?- preguntó Akira con desprecio.

Las tres chicas se miraron unas a otras, mostrando que evidentemente jamás habían pensado en eso. Luego miraron a Akira con un desprecio aún mayor y Rika, con chispas de rabia en los ojos, se lanzó contra la joven arqueóloga, con el puño preparado para golpearla, sin embargo...

Cual si fuera en cámara lenta, las otras dos chicas vieron a su compañera caer inconsciente al suelo, con el ojo amoratado y un par de gotas de sangre brotando de su nariz, justo detrás de Akira, que apenas mostraba un raspón en la mejilla.

-Qué débil- murmuró con una sonrisa maligna –Ahora... ¿quién sigue?-

X-X-X-X-X-X

Llegada la hora de la salida, Akira llamó a su hermana para que fuera a su casa para revisar unas fotografías que le había mandado Bill. Ari aceptó alegremente la invitación y le avisó a Kaiba que llegaría un poco tarde. Debido a esto, Kaiba tuvo que irse solo a casa.

Llegó a su mansión y Mokuba ya estaba ahí. Como era de esperarse, el pequeño preguntó inmediatamente por Ari. Seto le explicó el asunto, y aunque el niño se decepcionó un poco, también se emocionó de pensar que si descubrían algo nuevo sería de los primeros en enterarse.

Kaiba se rió un poco. La expresión ilusionada de Mokuba era bastante divertida. Una vez que su hermanito salió a hacer la tarea, el joven empresario se encerró en su oficina para hacer lo propio. Sin embargo, no podía evitar distraerse de vez en cuando, recordando el día anterior. Por momentos, le daba la impresión de escuchar a Ari llamándolo desde el comedor.

-Ya me está dando paranoia...- se dijo un poco divertido. Era sorprendente lo mucho que se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Ari en la casa. Por momentos sentía que la mansión estaba demasiado vacía o callada. Llegó a sentir que echaba de menos a la pelirroja –Ridículo- se dijo a sí mismo sacudiendo la cabeza –Si no se ha ido para siempre, sólo un rato-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

En la casa Motou, las cosas estaban de cabeza. No porque Akira tuviera intención de hacer males, sino que estaba brincando, gritando y dando tumbos por toda la casa, en medio de la desesperación de no encontrar las fotografías que la habían tenido de excelente humor toda la mañana.

-¡Las dejé aquí! ¡ ¡Estoy segura!- gritaba histéricamente arrojando cosas por todos lados. En cuanto se cercioraba de que no estaban en ese lugar de la casa, corría como una loca hasta la siguiente habitación y volvía a arrojar las cosas desesperada. En más de una ocasión, alguno de los habitantes estuvo a punto de ser aplastado por un sillón volador o arrollado por una nevera con complejo de golondrina.

Este maremoto de muebles volantes duró aproximadamente una hora, y para cuando terminó, la casa de la familia Motou no tenía pies ni cabeza, pues el refrigerador terminó en el baño y el sofá en la cocina, entre otros muchos desastres que no da tiempo de relatar por ahora.

El caso es que las dichosas fotografías estaban metidas debajo de la estufa, por lo que, para ser encontradas, fue necesario arrojar la estufa de forma que quedó en la habitación de Yugi. ¿Cómo llegaron las fotografías debajo de la estufa? ¿Cómo llegó la estufa desde el primer piso hasta la habitación del tercer piso? Probablemente nunca lo sabremos, pero de que llegaron, estamos totalmente seguros.

Una vez terminado el reacomodo de la casa entera (más o menos a las ocho de la noche), pudieron las dos hermanas sentarse a revisar las fotografías que fueran enviadas por sus compañeros desde Egipto.

-¿Y cuál es el problema con las fotos? ¿Porqué nos las enviaron?- preguntó Arika inspeccionando la primera fotografía, en la que se mostraban un par de artículos encontrados en una excavación previa. Entre ellos se veían un par de aretes de oro y un cinturón con incrustaciones de esmeraldas. –Todo esto ya lo revisamos desde hace tres meses, ya no hay nada que decir- dijo

-Honestamente, todas las fotos son de esa tumba, solamente una es nueva. Le pedí a Khufukhaf que me mandara las viejas para tener un pretexto para recibir la paga del mes. Ya sabes como son los jefes, si no trabajas, no hay pan. Y nuestras investigaciones aquí no han sido muy fructíferas así que comprenderás...-

-Y eso... ¿no es trampa?-

-Noooooo, porque estamos investigando, solo que no hemos encontrado nada-

Arika suspiró, pero sabía que su hermana tenía razón. Ellas no habían ido a Japón de vacaciones, estaban haciendo una investigación muy importante. Por desgracia, aún no habían encontrado nada de lo que buscaban, y si no mostraban algún avance, no les darían el financiamiento para quedarse en Japón y tendrían que volver a Egipto. La chica tomó una fotografía que no le resultaba familiar y sonrió.

"Esto nos ayudará con esta pequeña búsqueda" pensó mirando la foto con una lupa

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Aproximadamente a las 2 de la mañana, en la mansión Kaiba, una silueta se deslizó hasta el vestíbulo y encendió una lámpara de pantalla, localizada en una mesita cerca de la puerta. La silueta se sentó en un sillón junto a la mesita y encendió un cigarrillo. Miró nerviosamente el reloj.

"Son las dos de la mañana y no ha llegado ni ha llamado. ¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¿Debería llamarle?" pensó el joven mirando de reojo el teléfono. Tras varios minutos de pensarlo, tomó el teléfono y marcó un número. Sin embargo, la única contestación que recibió fue una grabación que decía: "_El número que usted marcó no está disponible, Por favor, intente más tarde"_ Colgó el teléfono con fastidio. –Debe tenerlo apagado- murmuró soltando una bocanada de humo. Volvió a tomar el teléfono y marcó otro número. Esta vez, le contestaron casi de inmediato.

_-¿Diga?-_ preguntó una voz femenina y cansada al otro lado de la línea

-Habla Seto Kaiba- replicó el joven con frialdad, reconociendo la voz que había contestado

-¡ ¿Kaiba! ¡ ¿Cómo se te ocurre llamarme a esta hora! ¡Voy a matarte!- gritó la chica, notablemente molesta

-Ari no contesta el celular- la cortó el ojiazul, quien se encontraba igualmente cansado y sin ánimos de discutir.

-¿Y para qué la llamas al celular? ¿No está en tu casa? Ya sé que está grande la mansión, pero si quieres pedirle algo, es más fácil ir hasta su cuarto. Además, ya es tarde, espera hasta mañana-

-¡Ari no ha llegado, Nagasaki!- vociferó Kaiba a punto de perder el control -¡ ¿Crees que estaría despierto a esta hora perdiendo mi tiempo llamándote si ella estuviera aquí! ¡Lo único que quiero preguntar es si ella está contigo!-

-¿Cómo? ¿No ha llegado?- la voz del otro lado se oía asustada y preocupada –No es posible. Kaiba, Ari no está aquí. Salió hace más de tres horas-

CONTINUARÁ

Chanchanchanchan!!!! Leche con paaaaaan!!!! ZAPISIMOOOOO!!!!! Bueno q tal?! A q se quedaron a la orilla de la silla!!!!! Espero poder actualizar pronto pero no prometo nada OK?!

Dejen reviews!!!

SAYONARA!


	9. C9: Preocupación

Bueno! Para que no me maten (aunque lo harán cuando sepan lo q le paso a Ari) aquí está la conti!!!

Capítulo 9

-No es posible. Kaiba, Ari no está aquí. Salió hace más de tres horas-

Seto Kaiba escuchó estas palabras y palideció. Dejó caer el teléfono al suelo, a través del cual se escuchaba a medias la voz de Akira Nagasaki gritando.

-¡¿Kaiba?! ¡¿Kaiba?! ¡¿Dices que Ari no está en tu casa?! ¡¿Estás seguro?!- gritaba histéricamente. Sus gritos eran inútiles pues el castaño había salido corriendo hacia la puerta de la mansión. –Veo que ya se fue...- se dijo a sí misma colgando el teléfono. Volvió a descolgar el aparato para marcar otro número. No tardó en contestarle la voz de un niño, que no sonaba en absoluto soñoliento.

-¿Akira? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el niño con inmensa expectación

-La primera parte de la operación ha sido exitosa- replicó la chica con una malvada sonrisa en el rostro para luego colgar el teléfono.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Por su lado, Seto Kaiba había salido como un demonio hacia la cochera de la mansión, dispuesto a salir en dirección a la casa Motou y buscar a Arika hasta que saliera el sol si era necesario.

"¡Diablos! ¿Dónde se habrá metido? ¿Y si le pasó algo? No, deja de pensar en esas cosas... ella sabe... ¡No! ¡No sabe defenderse! Es muy débil físicamente, no lastimaría ni a una mosca. ¡Dios! ¿Qué se supone que haga? No puedo llamar a la policía, piden que al menos lleve 2 días desaparecida para comenzar la investigación. Salir a buscarla... ¿pero si regresa? ¿Si la vienen persiguiendo?... ¿Y si alguien se enteró de que vive conmigo y la secuestraron? ¡Diablos! Si algo malo llega a pasarle no me lo perdonaré jamás" se decía mientras caminaba hacia la reja para salir corriendo a buscar a Ari, por poco convincente que esto resultara.

Seto Kaiba jamás se había preocupado de esa manera por otro ser humano, pero no reparó en este detalle, sumido en el nerviosismo que sentía. Hizo un último y vano intento de comunicarse con la joven pelirroja. Al borde de la desesperación, corrió hacia la reja de seguridad, pero a tan solo cinco metros de ella, la reja se abrió y entró por ella una chica pelirroja de ojos azules. Kaiba vio un vehículo pequeño color verde estacionado fuera de la mansión. La chica pelirroja se despidió del anciano que iba al volante dos segundos antes de estrellarse con el joven ojiazul.

-¿Se-se-seto? ¿Qué... qué haces aquí...?- preguntó notablemente confundida, sobre todo por la expresión enojada del empresario, quien sin decir palabra, dio media vuelta y volvió a la mansión dando grandes zancadas. Ari lo siguió, corriendo para poder alcanzarlo. El chico se detuvo hasta que estuvieron adentro de la mansión. Cerró de un portazo y encendió la luz.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre llegar a esta hora?!- estalló el joven lanzando chispas por los ojos

-Ah... yo... apenas salí hace 10 minutos... el señor Motou hizo el favor de traerme... Es que... las fotografías... fue difícil descifrarlas- balbuceó ella sin comprender muy bien el motivo del gran enojo que veía en el castaño

-¡¿10 minutos?! ¡Acabo de hablar con tu hermana y me dijo que saliste hace ya TRES HORAS!- bramó de modo que su voz estalló en toda la mansión

-¿Tres horas? Pero...-la chica consultó su reloj –Te juro que fue hace diez minutos- se excusó comenzando a asustarse –Puedes preguntarle al señor Motou... él fue quien me trajo-

-¿Y porqué no contestabas al celular?- preguntó un poco más calmado, pero como buscando una razón para enojarse

-Es que... Akira lo tiró al excusado accidentalmente y se echó a perder- explicó ella muy consternada por el griterío que el chico había armado por su causa –Perdón... no-no quería... que te enojaras... por culpa mía... sé que debí llamar... Perdóname Seto- balbuceó la pelirroja dejando que un par de lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

Seto vio esto y se sintió profundamente conmovido. Entonces, una palabra que Ari mencionó le explicó todo... "Akira" Seguramente la caída del celular de Ari al retrete no debió ser tan accidental, y Akira debió haber mentido sobre la hora de salida de su hermana para ver el efecto que tendría en él "La mataré... lo juro". Y volvió a escuchar los discretos sollozos de la pelirroja y se sintió muy arrepentido por haber armado semejante espectáculo y haberle gritado de esa manera. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó suavemente.

-Perdón... no debí gritarte... No llores por favor...- trató torpemente de consolarla.

Ella se dio cuenta de esto y dejó de llorar. En cambio, se sonrojó tanto que su rostro tomó un color aún más rojo que su cabello, haciéndola lucir bastante... extraña. Agradeció que Seto no se percatara de esta vergonzosa situación.

Cuando finalmente se rompió el abrazo, el joven acarició el rostro un poco menos rojo de Ari y le enjugó las lágrimas. Y, para sorpresa de la chica y de sí mismo, le dedicó la sonrisa más dulce y tranquilizante de todas.

-Gracias Seto... y perdón... La próxima vez prometo llamarte- dijo la chica con decisión.

Él asintió. –Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, ha sido una larga noche-

Ari estuvo de acuerdo con esto, así que se dieron las buenas noches, y la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

Seto se encerró en su habitación y se tocó la mejilla con un dedo. Se ruborizó mucho. -¿Porqué... me afecta tanto? ¿Porqué me preocupo tanto... por ella?- se preguntó el chico confundido. Y de pronto, recordando lo que había sucedido en los últimos diez minutos, se levantó de golpe -¡¿PORQUÉ LA ABRACÉ ASÍ?!-

X-X-X-X-X

Al día siguiente en la escuela, lo primero que hizo Seto Kaiba fue intentar asesinar a Akira Nagasaki, aprovechando que su club de fans había faltado a la escuela, por razones desconocidas, lo que le permitía vagar por la escuela en libertad. Se la encontró en el salón de clases, charlando con Yugi Motou con una sonrisa en su cara, que se hizo mayor al percatarse de la presencia del joven Kaiba.

-¿Y bien? ¿Si llegó Ari anoche?- preguntó maliciosamente

El joven Kaiba no se dio tiempo a responder, porque alzó a la chica por el cuello de la camisa, con una mirada terriblemente amenazante.

-¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ TE MATARÉ!- bramó echo una furia, arrastrando a la chica hacia fuera, tomando ventaja de el hecho de que Ari estaba en el baño. -¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme una broma así?- su voz se escuchaba como un gruñido ronco y de sus ojos azules brotaban chispas de furia.

-Tranquilo Seto...-

-¡No-me-llames-por-mi-nombre!- no estaba de humor para el tonito burlón de la arqueóloga

-Está bien Kaiba... Tal vez me pasé un poquito pero...- continuó la chica, que no se encontraba ni un poquito intimidada por la furia del ojiazul

-¿Tienes idea de lo cerca que estuve del infarto anoche?- bramó nuevamente el empresario. No estaba para bromitas y la forma en que Akira había resaltado la palabra "poquito" lo enfurecía más aún.

Akira sonrió triunfalmente –No te atreves a golpearme... porque si Ari se entera... va a llorar... se pondrá muy triste... te tendrá miedo... se alejará... y si eso pasa no podrás soportarlo. Te consta Kaiba, no lo niegues-

Seto palideció. Akira tenía razón. No se atrevía a lastimarla... por miedo a que Ari se fuera... no soportaría que Ari se alejara de él. Pero era muy orgulloso como para admitir que alguien como Akira tenía razón, así que sencillamente la dejó tranquila.

-Una última cosa Kaiba ¿Te preocupaste por Ari?- preguntó la arqueóloga con una sonrisa burlona antes de alejarse de ahí.

Kaiba no podía mentir sobre eso pero tampoco iba a dar amplias muestras de ello –Sí...- dijo secamente, caminando en la otra dirección.

Una vez que el ojiazul se fue, Akira sacó su teléfono celular y marcó un número. Mokuba Kaiba, quien aún no había salido hacia la escuela, contestó al escuchar los agudos timbrazos del teléfono, no sin antes verificar el identificador de llamadas.

-¿Akira?- preguntó con un timbre de emoción en la voz -¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Funcionó?-

-¿Qué si funcionó?- Akira sonrió maliciosamente al escuchar estas palabras –Fue perfecto-

CONTINUARÁ

Lo se ódienme y odien a Akira x maltratar asi a mi amado Seto pero tiene una razon

Ahora si recuerdan el final del capitulo 7, Akira menciona la operación "empresario preocupado" espero no tener que explicarla después de este cap si me entienden. Bueno ai se ven. X cierto, perdon si fue muy poca narración y mucho dialogo, pero como notaron, aquí fue mas importante lo que se dijo que lo que se hizo jeje

Dejen reviews!!!


	10. C10: Coro

Me tarde mucho!!! Gomene!!!! Cerillear me roba mi tiempo como no saben

Capítulo 10 

_En este mundo no existen las coincidencias,_

_solamente existe lo inevitable_

_Las coincidencias son simplemente los artificios del universo para que cada uno cumpla su propio destino_

Ese mismo día tuvieron clase de música. Hay que decirlo, Kaiba no dejó de lanzarle miradas asesinas a Akira en todo el día, aunque esta ni se inmutaba, al contrario, le divertía bastante ver el grado de aflicción que le había causado al empresario con su bromita. No es que deseara fastidiarlo, pero Akira Nagasaki tenía sus razones para hacerle esos chistecitos al ojiazul, y lo bueno apenas empezaba.

En fin, el caso es que estaban en clase de música. La profesora les estaba diciendo sobre las pruebas para el coro, que se llevarían a cabo esa misma tarde. En una de sus miradas hacia Akira, notó que la pelirroja a su lado mostraba un brillo extraño en la mirada y que se veía especialmente interesada en el asunto del coro. Kaiba no pudo evitar sonreír. Había escuchado a Ari tarareando mientras cocinaba un par de veces y sabía que tenía una linda voz.

-¿Te vas a quedar a las audiciones del coro?- preguntó calmadamente.

Ella sonrió y asintió –Cuando era niña solía estar en el coro, pero desde que me mudé a Egipto ya no pude por el trabajo. Aunque no creo quedar... después de todo, los japoneses tienen un tipo de voz muy especial...- explicó torciéndose el cabello con nerviosismo

-Yo también tengo que quedarme al coro. La maestra me pidió que le ayudara con el piano- el joven resopló algo fastidiado. Increíblemente, era el único en la escuela que sabía tocar piano, ni siquiera la maestra lo hacía, por lo que él era el encargado de tocar el piano en los ensayos del coro. Como es de esperarse, esta "profesión" no lo hacía nada feliz, aunque la expectativa de que Ari entrara al coro lo hacía un poco menos tedioso, pero tedioso, aburrido, fastidioso y horrendo al fin de cuentas.

Llegada ya la hora de la salida, Ari se despidió de su hermana y fue hacia el salón de audiciones, donde ya había muchísimas chicas arreglándose, maquillándose y afinando sus voces con el fin de impresionar a Seto Kaiba. Pasó una, y otra, y otra, inclusive Minami Minagawa, la presidenta del Blue Dragon, quien curiosamente llevaba un brazo en cabestrillo y un ojo morado, y no miró con muy buenos ojos (o con muy buen ojo, tomando en cuenta que el otro lo tenía golpeado) cuando le llegó el turno a Ari.

La pelirroja se paró frente a la profesora, temblando de pies a cabeza. Estaba terriblemente nerviosa, no solo por el hecho de tener que cantar ahí, sino porque Seto estaba observándola, y le daba pánico cometer algún error.

-Bueno señorita Nagasaki, considerando que es nueva... ¿conoce _Dearest_?- preguntó la profesora esculcando a la chica con la mirada. _Dearest_ era una canción muy vieja, pero que prácticamente todo el mundo conocía porque la melodía era fácil y la letra era corta. Ari asintió, la había escuchado en la radio durante un tiempo, oyendo una estación de música vieja. La profesora le hizo la seña a Kaiba y este comenzó a deslizar sus dedos por las teclas del piano, produciendo una melodía dulce y hermosa. Ari empezó a cantar. Su voz era tan bella... casi podría equipararse al canto de los mismos ángeles. Al menos eso le pareció a Seto Kaiba, quien no pudo evitar mirar a la chica sorprendido

_hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete (_Sería lindo si pudiéramos quitar y tirar)_  
shimaetara ii no ni ne _(todo excepto lo que en verdad importa, pero)_  
genjitsu wa tada zankoku desonna toki itsu datte _(la realidad es cruel)_  
me o... _(En...)

La canción se vio interrumpida por una nota excesivamente aguda del piano y luego un silencio seco y repentino. Kaiba había movido mal un dedo y se le había resbalado, provocando esta conmoción. Esto porque se desconcentró al escuchar cantar a Arika. El ojiazul no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante semejante vergüenza, ¿Él, Seto Kaiba, cometiendo un error? No era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado.

-Disculpe, no volverá a suceder- se disculpó el joven volviendo a lo suyo, reiniciando desde el principio de la melodía

_hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete (_Sería lindo si pudiéramos quitar y tirar)_  
shimaetara ii no ni ne _(todo excepto lo que en verdad importa, pero)_  
genjitsu wa tada zankoku desonna toki itsu datte _(la realidad es cruel)_  
me o tojireba _(En tales tiempos)

_waratteru kimi ga iruitsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made_ (te veo reír cada vez que cierro mis ojos)  
_dou ka sono egao ga_ (Hasta el día en que alcance el sueño eterno)  
_taema naku aru you ni_ (ese rostro sonriente tendrá que quedarse conmigo sin falta)

Ari terminó de cantar y suspiró aliviada.

-Gracias señorita, puede retirarse- anunció la profesora. La chica obedeció en seguida

Por su parte, Seto también suspiró aliviado cuando Ari salió. No entendía porqué había perdido el control y la concentración en ese momento, cuando la escuchó cantar... ¿Porqué le afectaba tanto? ¿Porqué a él, que siempre había sido inmune a toda emoción, a todo sentimiento? ¿Porqué Ari lo ponía tan nervioso y tan tranquilo al mismo tiempo? Eso era una locura. "Listo, es definitivo. Necesito un maldito psiquiatra" pensó desanimado por todos esos pensamientos y sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior.

Ari, por su parte, se sentó en una banca a esperar a Kaiba para poder volver a su casa. Aún podía escuchar las notas del piano, junto con distintas voces, interpretando la misma canción. Pasaban las horas y una tras otra iban saliendo las chicas que habían audicionado, la mayoría diciendo cosas como "Desafiné al final" o "Kaiba se ve tan sexy tocando el piano" y una en especial diciendo "¿Viste cómo me miraba? Te dije que quedaría impresionado. Creo que esa tal Nagasaki dejará de llamarle tanto la atención, aunque nunca entendí porqué le llamó la atención una persona tan... simple, tan invisible como esa" por supuesto que esta persona era Minami Minagawa, junto con otras chicas del Blue Dragon que también mostraban señas de haberse peleado con alguien. Minagawa notó la presencia de la pelirroja, por más que esta quiso evitarlo, y le dirigió una mirada de desprecio.

-Hablando de basura...- dijo secamente –Te crees mucho porque te llevas bien con Seto ¿no es así? Pues que te quede claro, él será mío. Yo no soy una simplona como tú, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de que le conviene más estar conmigo. Y cuando eso pase, él ya no te defenderá. Y tu hermana endemoniada no podrá protegerte como ahora, así que aprovecha el poco tiempo que te queda de vida tranquila- y sonrió triunfalmente al ver la expresión derrotada de la joven arqueóloga –Así que no te acostumbres, porque aquí no te van a mimar como tus papis- lo que Minagawa no sabía era el peso que esas palabras tenían sobre Ari. La chica se levantó furiosa y conteniéndose para no golpearla.

-¡Escúchame Minagawa, tú puedes ser linda, popular, y muy "querida" por todo el mundo, pero eso no te da derecho a insultarme y a tratarme como basura! En general, creo que soy una persona más valiosa que tú, tomando en cuenta que no necesito insultar a los demás para confirmar mi superioridad, no necesito que me cuiden, ni me mantengan, tengo un buen empleo, voy bien en la escuela, y no necesito que mi "papi" me compré un bolso de Louis Vuitton para sentirme feliz. ¡Y déjame decirte que eres la persona más tonta y superficial que he conocido en mi vida! Espero no me obligues a continuar.- vociferó, de modo que su voz hizo eco en los pasillos, haciendo que toda la escuela se diera cuenta.

Minami miró a la chica terriblemente ofendida. Tomó aire como si fuera a decir algo más, pero se calló y se fue de ahí a grandes zancadas. Un grito de júbilo se escuchó por los pasillos, y todos los chicos de los clubs de la tarde se acercaron para vitorear a Arika.

-¡La nueva hizo pedazos a Minagawa!- exclamaban alegremente haciendo que el enojo se le olvidara a Ari, y una hermosa sonrisa cruzara su rostro. Por supuesto que los del coro también salieron a ver lo que sucedía, y todas las chicas, aunque resentidas por la linda relación que la chica llevaba con su adorado Seto, también la vitorearon, como si acabara de derrocar al peor de los tiranos que la humanidad hubiera conocido.

Debido a la conmoción, los maestros dieron por terminadas las clases vespertinas, por lo que todo el mundo se fue corriendo a su casa, dejando la escuela desierta, a excepción de los maestros, y claro, Seto y Ari. Este se acercó a ella por detrás con una inusual sonrisa en el rostro. –De verdad la destruiste- dijo con buen humor –Estaba a punto de salir a decirle que soy dueño de mi propia vida, pero veo que te defiendes bien, a pesar de tu apariencia de chica indefensa- continuó mientras avanzaban hacia el auto –Imagínate... si Minagawa se entera que vives conmigo- comentó alegremente.

Ari también sonrió y se sonrojó, principalmente por el hecho de que él la hubiera llamado "chica indefensa". En realidad, ella era una persona bastante pasiva, del tinte pacifista. No le gustaban las peleas, los gritos, las disputas, y sufría de una monstruosa hemofobia (miedo a la sangre). Pero había algo en las palabras de Minagawa que había despertado a la fiera dormida, y que había hecho que Ari perdiera el control.

Seto notó que su compañera se quedó pensativa. Él mismo se preguntaba qué había hecho que Ari se enojara de esa manera. Llevaba más de dos semanas de conocerla y nunca la había visto así. Por su mente volvió a pasar lo que había dicho Minagawa. Y recordó un par de palabras que, estaba casi seguro, habían causado semejante explosión "mimar" y "papis". Recordó la manera en que Ari había remarcado las palabras "mi papi". "¿Ari tendrá problemas con sus padres? Podría haberse peleado con ellos. O podrían haber... muerto. Creo que eso es lo más probable. Pensándolo bien, no somos tan distintos como creí" pensó el CEO estacionando el auto en la entrada de la mansión.

Sin preguntar nada, los dos jóvenes entraron a la casa, donde ya los esperaba Mokuba.

-¿Ya empezaron las audiciones del coro?- preguntó, acostumbrado ya a que su hermano llegara tarde los días del coro. También sabía que su hermano detestaba ser el pianista de la maestra, puesto que todos los años pedía un pianista a la escuela, la cual siempre se negaba diciendo que carecían de fondos, esto por supuesto que hacía renegar terriblemente al CEO y hacía que llegara de un humor de perros a casa. Por tanto, Mokuba decidió abstenerse de cualquier comentario. -¿Ari audicionó?- preguntó con curiosidad

-Sí pero... no creo quedar... las chicas que participaron tenían voces muy lindas... y yo creo que desafiné mucho...- balbuceó la pelirroja notablemente apenada. Kaiba sonrió al ver que había vuelto a ser la Ari que él conocía: la que no mataría ni a una mosca.

-No digas eso, no estuvo tan mal- la reprochó el castaño de la manera más indiferente que pudo. Sin decir nada más dio la vuelta y abandonó el vestíbulo, en dirección a su oficina para encerrarse ahí unas dos semanas, o al menos eso hubiera hecho si no tuviera clases.

-No le hagas caso, el siempre es así. No es muy expresivo- explicó el pequeño Mokuba viendo el tono rojizo en las mejillas de su amiga –En general no es una persona que de muchas palabras de aliento, así que considérate afortunada- el niño sonrió y logró arrancarle una risita a la joven arqueóloga, quien no tardó en sentir el escándalo de su móvil en su bolsa.

-Arika Nagasaki, ¿diga?- preguntó, acostumbrada a recibir llamadas sobre su trabajo, aunque no hubiera recibido ninguna desde que había llegado a Japón.

_-¿De verdad hiciste trizas a Minagawa?- _esta vez, para variar, se trataba de su hermana Akira, quien parecía notablemente orgullosa y emocionada por el triunfo de su hermanita sobre esa "bestia fresita" en palabras suyas.

Ari le contó lo que había pasado, para luego ir a su habitación y trabajar en su tarea. Sólo que esta vez no tuvo pretexto para recibir ayuda de Seto, puesto que aquel trabajaba, y ella no tenía tarea de álgebra (cosa realmente rara, o lo sería si hubieran tenido clase de álgebra ese día) Realmente no pasó nada interesante el resto del día, al menos para Ari.

Kaiba terminó su tarea en diez minutos. Una de las cosas que la gente no entendía de Seto Kaiba era porqué se molestaba en ir a la escuela, si sabía más que los maestros. Por supuesto nadie se atrevía a preguntarle. Terminados ya los deberes, el empresario encendió su gigantesca computadora, que lo saludó con la ironía de siempre.

-¿Sabes? Desde que esa niña se mudó aquí te ves un poquitín más alegre, Kaiba- dijo la computadora

El castaño alzó una ceja –No empieces. Limítate a tu trabajo y ya, que no fuiste creada para hacerme la charla- replicó secamente

-Bien, creo que me equivoqué. Por cierto, tienes llamada- en la pantalla apareció la imagen de una chica que Kaiba reconoció a la perfección, y por cierto, no le resultó muy grata.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Nagasaki? Estoy trabajando- dijo molesto mientras veía la imagen de la chica haciendo muecas y gestos, bastantes cómicos, si no hubieran sido una burla hacia el ojiazul.

-¿Supiste que mi hermanita hizo pomada a esa tonta fan tuya?- exclamó la chica con una alegre sonrisa que luego se disipó y se volvió una mirada de furia. -¿Sabes lo que significa? ¡¡Que no la estabas cuidando!!- vociferó echa una furia. Furia claro, en el sentido de Akira Nagasaki, que era, cualquier cosa que sacara de quicio a su víctima, en este caso, Seto Kaiba.

-Estaba en el coro ayudando a la maestra, no podía salirme así nada más- replicó el ojiazul tratando de no darle importancia. Alguna vez había escuchado que nadie puede molestarte si tú no lo deseas, aunque por desgracia para él, Akira era una prueba de lo contrario.

-Vale, te perdono esta vez. Por cierto ¿verdad que mi hermanita canta precioso? Siempre he dicho que tiene una voz maravillosa ¿No lo crees así Kaiba? Pero para qué te pregunto si no sabes nada de música. Bueno hasta mañana Kaiba, rómpete una pierna, y no hablo en sentido teatral- y la chica colgó el teléfono sin decir nada más.

"¿De dónde sacará tanta energía?" se preguntó el joven volviendo a su trabajo.

X-X-X-X **Al día siguiente** X-X-X-X

Todas las chicas se arremolinaron alrededor del tablón de anuncios, donde estaba la lista de las nuevas integrantes del coro. Ari también se acercó con cierta curiosidad, aunque sin dejar de repetirse que seguramente no había entrado. Se sorprendió bastante al ver el nombre de quien había obtenido el puesto de solista, y no fue la única.

CONTINUARÁ

Lo se toi super retrasada!!!! Ceriyear me roba mi tiempo!!!!! Pero me da lanita XDDDD bueno espero q les haya gustado aunque en realidad no paso nada realmente importante XD

Reviews plis

FELIZ AÑO!!!!!


	11. C11: Un divertido desafío

Bueno! Estoy MUY enojada hoy así que me desquitare con mis personajes hoy les ira mal juajuajua Bueno, solo un poco juajua

Capítulo 11

Sí, definitivamente nadie imaginaba ni esperaba quién había obtenido el puesto de solista en el coro de la preparatoria de Domino City. Esa persona era, nada más y nada menos, que la joven extranjera, la blanca pelirroja, la egipcia ojiazul Arika Nagasaki. Ni siquiera ella misma esperaba ser seleccionada para el coro, mucho menos obtener tan importante papel. En cuanto leyó su nombre junto a la palabra "solista" su rostro se hizo aún más blanco de lo que era (si es que esto era posible) y luego estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas. Se hubiera azotado con el suelo de no haber sido detenida por un par de firmes manos que la sostuvieron por los hombros.

-No deben pensar que eres débil-murmuró Seto Kaiba mirando de reojo a las demás chicas que habían ido a ver sus resultados, y quienes no quitaban su vista de la pálida pelirroja, lanzándole constantes miradas de odio por la buena posición que parecía estar adquiriendo en la preparatoria, a tan solo unos pocos días de haber ingresado a esta.

Como es de imaginarse, Minami Minagawa no podía faltar a la ocasión en la que esperaba ser coronada como líder del coro. Cuál no sería su sorpresa cuando vio el nombre de su declarada rival, quien se había atrevido a retarla la tarde anterior, en el lugar donde esperaba ver SU nombre. -¡Nagasaki! ¿Qué hiciste ahora? ¿Qué le dijiste a la linda profesora Midori para que pusiera tu nombre ahí? ¿La chantajeaste cierto? ¿O la sobornaste?- la acusó señalándola con su dedo índice como si hubiera cometido el peor de los crímenes.

-Es de mala educación señalar a las personas, Minagawa- dijo secamente el joven Kaiba, mirando de reojo la lista, donde ponía "Piano", decepcionándose al encontrar su nombre junto a esa palabra. Esto indicaba que seguramente ni se habían molestado en hacer audiciones para pianista. Semejante decepción lo hizo olvidarse momentáneamente de lo que pasaba alrededor. Por supuesto que ello significó que alguien más tuvo que encargarse de poner en su lugar a Minagawa, y Arika no tenía ninguna gana de ello

-¡Minagawa! Consíguete una vida, una mejor voz y luego ven a criticar ¿vale?- no podía faltar en una escena tal, la loca, hiperactiva, sobreprotectora, fastidiosa, exagerada, y fundadora del "Kill Dragon" asociación destinada a hacerle la vida imposible a Seto Kaiba; Akira Nagasaki.

-Tú no te metas- le reclamó la chica rubia, quien aún lucía su brazo roto. Cabe notar que en el yeso, escrito en letras gigantescas se hallaba escrito "Púdrete tonta, A.N." y por más que Minagawa pidió un cambio en el yeso, el médico se negó rotundamente. Pero esto se sale de contexto.

-Yo no me meto. Solamente... los deslumbro con mi presencia- sonrió la chica con una sonrisa inocente y que hubiera resultado seductora en cualquier persona excepto en ella. Al notar que Minagawa no retiraba su desafiante mirada, la ojiazul alzó el puño disimuladamente. Esto bastó para que la chica rubia se diera la vuelta con fingida indiferencia y se largara de ahí tratando de ocultar lo avergonzada que se sentía por semejante humillación. -¡Ja!-sonrió Akira triunfalmente -¡¡¡¡¡Akira, tres; Tonta número 1, cero!!!!!- exclamó haciendo escándalo por todo el corredor, llamando la atención de un profesor que los envió directamente a sus salones.

Había llegado ya la hora del receso. Como era costumbre, Akira jaló a su compañero de techo para que le pasara la tarea de álgebra, que para variar, no había hecho, a pesar de los infinitos esfuerzos del joven Motou por explicarle cómo se hacían.

-Estuvimos tres horas haciendo esa tarea de ayer- se quejó Yugi, resignado a entregarle su cuaderno de ejercicios para evitarse más problemas.

-Es que hice un dibujo mientras me explicabas así que no te puse atención- explicó la chica mostrándole una hoja de su cuaderno, en la que había un dibujo del mismo Yugi, con un lápiz detrás de la oreja y con la expresión de fastidio que caracterizaba el rostro del chico durante sus sesiones de estudio con ella.

"Al menos sabe dibujar" pensó desganado, tan solo de imaginarse cómo sería ese mismo día por la tarde. Lo peor del asunto era que Akira Nagasaki era, tal y como Yugi Motou había podido comprobar, una asesina psicópata con un disfraz de chica de preparatoria, un terremoto con forma humana y la encarnación del demonio todo en una misma persona, por lo que resultaba suicida negarle algo.

Pero esta vez, sucedió algo que salía de los esquemas que se habían plantado frente al chico Motou. Akira le tendió la mano con una sonrisa que recordaba a aquella vez en que se había mudado a su casa, pocos días antes, una sonrisa que se salía de la normalidad, al menos de lo que normalidad representaba hablando de Akira, una sonrisa... ¿tierna? Sí, podría definirse como algo así. -¿Qué esperas Motou? Hoy comes con nosotros- ordenó, con su mano tendida hacia él, como un ofrecimiento, un ofrecimiento demandante, si uno se ponía a pensarlo, por lo cual, al chico no le quedó otra que resignarse a seguirla.

Y sí, la siguió hasta una parte retirada del colegio. Yugi ni siquiera sabía que ese lugar existía. Ahí estaban ya, Seto Kaiba y Arika Nagasaki, charlando cual viejos amigos mientras comían el almuerzo. Era extraño, Yugi jamás había visto a Kaiba tan amigable con nadie, ni siquiera en el salón se comportaba así con la pelirroja. "Supongo que hay cosas de Kaiba que jamás entenderé" suspiró resignado.

-¡¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban!!- exclamó Akira derribando a Kaiba como era su costumbre, y por más que el empresario se había propuesto que no permitiría que aquella lo sacara de quicio, aquel golpe pudo más que toda su iniciativa.

-¡¡Deja de caerme encima todo el tiempo!!- bramó el ojiazul –Uno de estos días te voy a partir la cara...- añadió en voz baja, quitando a la chica de encima suyo.

-Si haces eso... perderás algo que te importa mucho... Kaiba- la expresión infantil de Akira cambió drásticamente a esa que había mostrado la última vez que Kaiba había atentado contra su vida, o al menos había amenazado con ello.

El CEO tragó saliva con fuerza, no sabía explicar la sensación que le provocaban esas palabras y esa sonrisa cruel. No sabía porqué su mirada se dirigía hacia Arika, quien no escuchó nada de su última conversación así que los miraba sin comprender. Al fin de cuentas, Akira tenía razón, si se metía con ella, probablemente Ari se molestaría con él. Alejó estos pensamientos de su mente, incluyendo con ellos a la chica cuya amenaza pendía aún sobre su cabeza, y se metió una bola de arroz a la boca –Está delicioso- gruñó mirando a Ari indirectamente, haciéndola sonrojar. –Nagasaki, ¿Qué hace Yugi aquí?- añadió percatándose por primera vez de la presencia del más bajito.

-YO lo invité porque me ha ayudado con la tarea- explicó la chica con un aire de importancia

Kaiba sonrió con cierta malicia –Es cierto, el pobre merece una compensación. Vivir contigo sin volverse loco... merece una medalla o algo así- dijo devorando una nueva bola de arroz –Pero ¿qué culpa tiene él de que un mono se haya disfrazado de ser humano?- añadió con un brillo maligno en la mirada, algo bastante inusual en una persona como él.

Akira se quedó callada, y Kaiba hubiera sonreído triunfalmente si un golpe venido de dios sabe dónde no lo hubiese hecho ahogarse con una bola de arroz –Siéntate, Motou, comeremos.- dijo determinante la joven arqueóloga, ignorando el hecho de que Kaiba se estaba muriendo a su lado.

Yugi lo dudó un momento pero accedió. Imaginó que moriría si intentaba negarse. –Este... no traigo almuerzo... Te comiste el mío en tu desayuno...- musitó algo apenado y molesto recordando como su abuelo lo había echado de casa por lo tarde que era, sin haberle hecho un nuevo almuerzo o dejar que él mismo se lo preparara.

-¡Claro que me lo comí! Si no, no hubiera tenido un pretexto para hacerte otro- explicó la chica aventándole una caja de almuerzo que sacó de algún lugar que la humanidad no ha descubierto aún. El chico abrió la caja con cierta desconfianza, pero sabiendo que si no comía se moriría de hambre, se llevó una bola de takoyaki a la boca. Se ruborizó mucho.

-¿Tú... lo hiciste...?- preguntó avergonzado

-¡Claro que sí! Cuando hay que envenenar a una persona con comida, es necesario que el veneno vaya en el centro del takoyaki para que no se note el sabor- explicó la chica como si le estuviera enseñando una lección a un niño pequeño.

Yugi Motou habría sufrido un infarto si la chica que había preparado su almuerzo no le hubiese tomado una fotografía y exclamado -¡Una más para mi colección!- seguido de un "Otro que cae" por parte de Kaiba y un "Hermana, deberías dejar de hacer esas bromas" por parte de Ari. Esto hizo que el chico Motou palideciera y finalmente, lo asimilara. No sería lo peor que tendría que soportar con alguien como ella. "Espero" pensó con una gotita de sudor en la frente.

-Está delicioso- dijo finalmente.

Inesperadamente, la chica saltó sobre él y lo abrazó -¡¡KYAAAA!! ¡Por eso me caes bien, Yugi-chan! ¡Tú no eres un cascarrabias como aquel!- y le lanzó una mirada asesina a Kaiba.

En fin, definitivamente vivir con Akira Nagasaki sería todo un desafío para Yugi Motou. Tendría que acostumbrarse a muchas cosas, entre ellas, a esa extraña bipolaridad que aquella tenía. Pero a pesar de lo loca, desesperante, irracional y extraña que ella podía ser... bueno, sería un desafío bastante divertido...

CONTINUARÁ

Bueno espero q se hayan reído con esto, hoy estoy SUPER feliz!!!!! Felicidades al Sr. Ratón SUPER quinceañero que NO va a pagar su pastel ni su pizza. Y reitero NO va a pagar.

SAYONARA!


	12. C12: Palabras que duelen

Wua! GOMENE! He estado super dispersa por tanto no he podido escribir. En serio GOMENE!!!! Ejem, ejem… ya podemos continuar…

Capítulo 12

La semana se fue volando. Llegó el lunes, día de los ensayos del coro que se realizaban tres veces a la semana. La profesora pasó la lista como un proceso de rutina, se aseguró de que su pianista no fuera a escaparse, cosa que ya había intentado en ocasiones anteriores, y acomodó a las integrantes, chicas todas ellas. Los hombres de la preparatoria sentían que unirse al coro ponía en duda su sexualidad, por lo que se abstenían de ello.

Minami Minagawa tenía la vista fija en la chica pelirroja que había sido ubicada al frente de todas ellas. No cesaba de preguntarse cómo había hecho esa mugrosa para ganar SU lugar en el coro. Porque ella tenía la seguridad de que el puesto de soliste le pertenecía, y que la maldita pelirroja era una bruja que había llegado desde Brujalandia para robarse a Seto y su lugar en el coro. Tenía que recuperarlos y enviar a la bruja de vuelta a Brujalandia junto con su hermana, quien debía volver inmediatamente a Mostruolandia. Sí, esas eran las firmes creencias de Minami Minagawa.

Y mientras, la venida de Brujalandia estaba parada frente al resto del coro totalmente estática y sin saber que hacer. Por razones sobrehumanas, su mirada volaba involuntariamente hacia el piano, o más bien, a quien lo tocaba. La profesora refinaba detalles con el pianista, y limaba asperezas con él. Dos pájaros de un tiro se podría decir. Y la pelirroja se mordía las uñas de los nervios, hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los zafiros del pianista, haciendo que se olvidara de sus uñas para tratar de ocultar el rubí de su rostro.

Por su lado, Seto Kaiba, previamente mencionado como "el pianista" hacía como que escuchaba a la profesora de música mientras se imaginaba a sí mismo en cualquier lugar que no fuera ese; y en una de esas divagaciones había una melena rubí y unos ojos de mar. De pronto las ganas de fijarse en la imagen presenciada en sus ensoñaciones pudieron más que su razón y sí, pudo toparse con esos ojos azules que ahora aparecían ante él en todo momento. Sonrió mientras la cabellera de fuego se perdía con el color del rostro.

Por último, otro par de zafiros asomaban por una ventana, satisfechos ante la visión de una pelirroja sonrojada y un sonriente pianista, aunque preferiría que este último se retorciera de dolor y coraje. Lo mejor, una chica rubia lanzando chispas por los ojos. Sin duda esa observadora, tormento de chicos y chicas de todo el colegio a pesar de haber ingresado una semana atrás; se divertiría bastante con los sucesos que se darían en los próximos meses. Sí, indudablemente se la pasaría de maravilla en Japón.

No hay que olvidar al chico de curioso peinado y ojos violetas a quien la chica de cabellos naranja había arrastrado hacia ese lugar. Él no entendía qué hacía ahí, pero era una mejor perspectiva a tener que soportar la furia de su compañera de techo por la tarde. Ya el asunto del álgebra pasaba a segundo plano; lo realmente temible era decirle un "no" a esa chica, y el chico lo había comprobado físicamente en más de una ocasión. Miró al interior del salón, encontrando fascinante los ridículos sonidos que la profesora los hacía repetir para calentar las voces. Palabras como "moño, moño" y frases sin sentido como "una vaca se compró una flor" o "afinadito yo soy" se medio escuchaban a través del cristal. Era una escena graciosa. El chico prefirió que fuera así, ya que sabía que su compañera no le permitiría moverse de ahí.

-Chicas, tengo que hacerles un importante anuncio- interrumpió la maestra con voz solemne- el próximo mes será el concurso nacional de coro y espero que este año nuestra escuela obtenga el primer lugar. Por ello les voy a pedir que se esfuercen al máximo- hubo un murmullo general entre las coristas, un resoplido por parte del pianista y un brinco venido de la solista –He escogido ya una canción para que interpretemos. Mañana enviaré todo a sus salones. Bueno, los veré mañana por la tarde. A la señorita Nagasaki y al joven Kaiba les enviaré también la canción que interpretarán en la categoría de solista. Pueden retirarse- los chicos hicieron una reverencia y cada cual se fue por su cuenta.

El pianista (llámese Kaiba) y la solista (llámese Arika) abandonaron el salón en silencio; el primero fastidiado por tener que hacerla de pianista y la segunda avergonzada por tener que cantar en frente de él. Fueron atacados a la puerta por la loca hermana de ella.

-Entonces tendrán que hacer un solo. Tendrás que trabajar mucho, Kaiba, para que tu mediocre piano no se oiga todavía más mediocre cuando lo escuchen junto a la hermosa voz de mi hermanita. Apuesto que cuando los oigan pensarán que un pianista como tú no merece tocar junto a una chica tan maravillosa como Ari.- comentó la hermana loca (llámese Akira) con una sonrisa cínica. Para ella, fastidiar a Seto Kaiba era una de sus principales diversiones desde que había llegado a Japón, e incluso llegaba a llamarlo por las tardes para no aburrirse.

-Técnicamente, Nagasaki, el piano es sólo un acompañamiento. No debe notarse más que la voz- replicó el ojiazul con voz serena, esta vez no permitiría que esa maldita psicópata lo sacara de quicio. Pero ella tenía otros planes.

-Oh, vamos. Puros pretextos. Y puedes llamarme Akira, estamos en confianza ¿no Seto?-

-No me llames por mi nombre-

-Pero Ari sí puede ¿es acaso que te gusta y por eso le das privilegios?-

-¡Ella no me gusta, Nagasaki!- ¡Zaz! Sin quererlo, Seto Kaiba había cometido un GRAVE error. Había disparado una bala directo al corazón de cierta pelirroja, quien sintiendo la punzada de sus palabras se llevó una mano al pecho, tratando de reanimar a su dolido corazón que amenazaba con romperse en mil pedazos, o en el mejor de los casos, detenerse justo ahí.

-Cre-creo que… que lo me-mejor será… te-tengo cosas que hacer…-balbuceó torpemente y sin más explicaciones se fue de ahí corriendo, olvidando su mochila o cualquier otra pertenencia.

-Kaiba, yo no soy un experto en esto, pero me temo que has metido la pata, olímpicamente por cierto- comentó Yugi siguiendo a la pelirroja con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista en su carrera hacia cualquier lado. El aludido la miró marcharse sin acabar de entender en qué se había equivocado, o más bien porqué decían que se había equivocado. Vio las cosas en el suelo. Las alzó y se fue corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Ari, espera!- Seto Kaiba era indudablemente más rápido que Arika Nagasaki, por lo que no tardó en darle alcance. Ella se ruborizó al sentir el contacto de la mano ajena en su antebrazo y se detuvo en seco –Olvidaste tus cosas.- bueno, cabe decir que Kaiba no era un experto en relaciones humanas y estaba seguro de que ella en verdad tenía algo importante que hacer, sólo quería darle sus cosas. Ella ocultó muy poco hábilmente su tristeza, pero Kaiba no lo notó. Tomó sus cosas, dio las gracias y se fue. –Llámame si necesitas que pase por ti- añadió dando media vuelta y regresando con los otros dos.

Akira abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver a Kaiba acercarse a ellos con total naturalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado. Por un momento pareció que lo asesinaría -¡¿Qué crees que haces, Kaiba?!- estalló pareciendo de pronto un monstruo gigantesco capaz de devorarlo vivo.

-Le devolví sus cosas- respondió aquel con sencillez, sin acabar de entender qué molestaba tanto a la chica. No le prestó importancia. Se subió a su auto y tomó rumbo hacia su mansión. Sí, sin duda Kaiba no tenía idea de lo que era una mujer enamorada o herida.

En este caso, la mujer enamorada y herida (llámese "La solista" quien a la vez ha de ser llamada "Ari") se fue de ahí dejando salir sus lágrimas libremente, al mismo tiempo reprochándose a sí misma por ser tan débil e ilusa. Ella misma se había dicho y redicho que Seto Kaiba nunca se fijaría en alguien invisible como ella, estaba segura de haberse convencido a sí misma de ello. Sin embargo, en su joven corazón se había instalado esa minúscula Esperanza salida de la Caja de Pandora, una esperanza muy pequeñita de que tal vez esos ojos azules la vieran de manera distinta a como veían a las otras chicas. Pero es diminuta esperanza acababa de morir por completo, abandonando su triste alma, tan solo por cuatro palabras "ella no me gusta". Qué poderosas pueden ser las palabras. Después de todo, son las primeras en matar la esperanza. La gente las subestima demasiado, pero son tan… fuertes.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo por espacio de una hora. Llegó a un parque, se sentó en un columpio y contempló el atardecer mientras caminos de lágrimas descendían por sus pálidas mejillas. Y siguieron corriendo por ellas hasta que la Luna comenzaba su ascenso por el oscuro manto de la noche. El suave murmullo del viento y unos leves sollozos era lo único que se podía escuchar esa noche hasta que el timbrazo de un teléfono rompió tan tranquila atmósfera.

-¿D-di-di-diga?- la joven pelirroja trató de ocultar el llanto que se oía en su voz mientras hablaba

-_Ari, ¿estás bien?-_ la inconfundible voz de aquel causante de sus lágrimas se oía ligeramente distorsionada

-S-sí Se-se-seto. No m…e p...a-a-sa na…d-da- sollozó débilmente

_-¿Dónde estás? Es tarde. ¿Quieres que pase por ti?-_

-N-no gracias. Ya v…v-voy en ca…ca…cam-mino- terminó de decir antes de colgar el teléfono.

De una forma u otra le dolía escuchar la misma voz que había escuchado horas antes diciendo "ella no me gusta" ahora sonando preocupada por ella. Le devolvía un poco de esperanza, pero le dolía. Se levantó del columpio donde estaba y empezó el camino hacia la mansión Kaiba. Por alguna razón, se resistía a llegar y verle la cara. El camino era largo, y el tiempo sólo prolongaba su agonía, su triste deseo de estar con él y de no verlo al mismo tiempo. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en una excusa o una explicación de qué había estado haciendo, un auto se atravesó en su camino y de la puerta del conductor salió ese que le causaba tanta pena y alegría al mismo tiempo

-Anda, sube. Hace frío- no era cierto, estaban en pleno abril, el calor era bastante molesto y tanto uno como otro. Pero a ella no le importaba y a él no se le había ocurrido una mejor excusa. Se subió por el lado del copiloto y se quedó como una piedra, aferrándose firmemente a la falda azul de su uniforme. –No me di cuenta de que estabas triste- comentó él rompiendo el breve silencio –No soy muy… hábil con las personas… no sabía que… ah, no soy bueno para esto. Lo que quiero decir es que si digo algo que te moleste o te ponga triste puedes decírmelo con confianza-

Ella se desconcertó por tales palabras. Su desconcierto se convirtió en arrepentimiento y pánico al ver que había evidenciado que sus palabras le habían herido –No te preocupes…- Ari trató por todos los medios de tragarse las lágrimas y no tartamudear –No has dicho nada que me… ponga tri-ste-

Kaiba suspiró con fastidio ¿por quién lo tomaban? Cierto era que entendía poco, si no es que nada, sobre los sentimientos de las personas. Algo en su extraño interior no alcanzaba a entender porqué una palabra podía hacer llorar a alguien. Él no recordaba haber llorado nunca, no entendía porqué las demás personas lo hacían. ¿Llorar por palabras? Le sonaba a una tontería, pero no quiso decirlo frente a ella. –Ari, no me tomes por estúpido. No estoy tan ciego- reclamó con enfriando su voz –Tienes los ojos rojos y la cara mojada. Que yo no haya llorado nunca no significa que no sepa cómo se ve una persona que ha estado llorando-

Ella alzó la vista. Honestamente, Kaiba no había estado seguro de si ella había llorado, lo había dicho para poder verle la cara y asegurarse de que no se había equivocado. Su _modus operandi _ era un tanto extraño, pero hablando de Seto Kaiba, casi todo era extraño. El punto es que al alzar ella la vista, él pudo comprobar que había estado llorando y en serio. Se sintió asquerosamente mal, como una punzada en el pecho. Otra vez esa maldita taquicardia ¿estaba por darle un infarto o qué? Frenó el auto en seco, tenía que disculparse. ¿Él? ¿Disculparse? Tampoco era algo que acostumbrara hacer. Inhaló fuerte y suspiró –Ari… D-di-di-dis…di-disculp… discúlpame… por haberte hecho llorar. No quise hacerte llorar… eh… No me gusta… verte llorar, Ari. Mira… yo no… no quise decir que no me gustaras, quiero decir que… que bueno… entiendes ¿verdad? A lo que me refiero es que tu hermana… me saca de quicio… me hace decir cosas que no quiero… en ningún momento pensé en… bueno a veces hablo sin pensar… Lo que quiero decir es que me agradas mucho Ari… ah… quiero decir que… eres la primera… eres la persona que más me agrada… bueno… sí, pero… ah… soy malo para esto…- suspiró finalmente después de enredarse en sus propias ideas y palabras, al grado de ya no saber ni qué estaba diciendo.

Ari sonrió levemente al ver el apuro de él –Gracias… Seto- musitó tomando un impulso de no supo dónde para besarlo brevemente en la mejilla.

-¡¡MALDITA TAQUICARDIA!!- fue lo único que Seto pudo decir al sentir el ardor en su rostro y la forma tan violenta en la que se aceleraba su corazón, sólo con una niñería como un beso. Era normal, se dijo, pues en América es común entre los amigos saludarse con un beso en la mejilla, era muy común. Y Ari le había contado que había vivido un tiempo en América. Sí, eso debía ser.

Recordando que había detenido el auto, volvió a arrancar y siguió su camino rumbo a su casa, sonriéndole disimuladamente a Ari. No quería que esa estúpida taquicardia la preocupara. No quería que nada la pusiera triste. Fue como una promesa para sí mismo

CONTINUARÁ

modus operandi en latin es como la forma de actuar, la manera de hacer las cosas

Taquicardia es un padecimiento en el que el corazón late demasiado rápido. La primera se puede ver en el capítulo 7 "Planes" cuando Akira le pregunta a Kaiba si le gusta Ari

Siento que me quedó muy cursi pero espero les haya gustado y gomen por tardarme tanto.


	13. C13: Pranzo

La razón por la que me tardé es 1- no estaba inspirada 2-Estaba escribiendo otros fics 3-Se me olvidaban las canciones (las del concurso) 4-sigo sin estar inspirada (osea, toi inspi pero no se que hacer de este cap) pero quiero escribir! Asi que a ver que sale. AHHH!!! Cierta rata de alcantarilla morirá!!!! Toi nojaa a ver que sale. Lo siento, necesito desahogarme… RATA DE DOS PATAS!!!! Asqueroso miserable!!!!! Como si te costara levantar el teléfono!!!! Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete

Ejem, creo que ya los agarré de confesionario Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡ Me renació el enojo Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete Muérete!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡ Ya te doy permiso de revivir… mugrosa rata de caño . Muérete otra vez… quien se tarda media hora meando???!!! Un gato se comerá un ratón y un osito y una serpiente. El pajarito es perdonado , no! Maldito pajarito religioso de porquería!!!! Gomen, estoy en pleno desahogue. Necesito un conejo (trauma) Quiero llorar, estoy sola como una ostra (OK la ostra se comerá a la rata de alcantarilla, al osito, a la víbora tragona y al pajarito religioso) OK la vida de la ostra apesta

Capítulo 13

_En este mundo no existen las coincidencias,_

_solamente existe lo inevitable_

_Las coincidencias son simplemente los artificios del universo para que cada uno cumpla su propio destino_

Martes en la preparatoria de Domino City, en el salón A del segundo año. Los alumnos miraban expectantes el reloj en la pared, que parecía correr a un segundo por cada hora. Lentamente, las manecillas se acercaban a su tan esperado destino, al 2 la más pequeña y al 12 la mayor. Un minuto, sólo sesenta segundos más de tortura con el profesor de Matemáticas. 45 segundos¡rápido! 42 ¿No puede ir más rápido¡Si ya todos se querían ir¿Qué le costaba comerse unos veinte o treinta segundos¿Lo despedirían acaso? 15 segundos, 14, se respiraba la creciente excitación; 10 segundos ¡Ya casi¿Pero qué? La puerta del salón se abre. Es la profesora de música. Tiene un anuncio importante. Si es importante no tardará más de diez segundos; pero no, ya faltan sólo tres… aprisa profesora que se hace tarde. Dos segundos, uno… ¡Fuera todos¡Pero alto! La maestra quiere que se queden para escuchar lo que tenga que decir. Pero rápido, los alumnos no soportarían un minuto más aquí.

-Quiero avisarles que los alumnos del coro estarán participando en el concurso nacional de Coro. Vengo justamente para entregarles toda la información, las bases, los permisos y las canciones que hemos elegido. Así que los chicos del coro, por favor pasen al frente a recoger sus papeles- bueno es cosa del coro ¿Porqué los demás deben quedarse? Si sólo son seis del coro en este salón; el señor "ni me voltees a mirar porque te parto la cara", la señorita "soy demasiado bella para ti", la chica nueva, y otros tres que para nada son importantes a la sociedad. ¡Pronto maestra, los chicos quieren irse! –Bueno, es todo. Los espero el miércoles. Pueden retirarse.

¡Al fin¡Todo el mundo afuera¡A casa, ya! Mira que quitarles dos minutos y quince segundos de libertad, eso es inhumano. Pero todos saben que la profesora de Música no es la más humana del colegio. El mundo sería un lugar mejor si ella fuera humana. Habría agua para todos, no existiría el hambre y se firmarían los tratados de paz finalmente; se acabaría el calentamiento global y nunca más habría dolor y enfermedad, sólo si la profesora Yolei Midori fuera un poco más humana. Pero a ella no le importaba el bien de la humanidad. Después de todo, no era muy humana que digamos.

Y felizmente libres salieron los alumnos de la Preparatoria de Domino City, listos para un rato de libertad antes de las clases del día siguiente. Para algunos, salir de la escuela como estar en ella, era un fastidio. Seto Kaiba era uno de esos. No le gustaba la escuela, pero tampoco le gustaba ir a trabajar o quedarse en casa o hacer nada. Para él, vivir era una pérdida de tiempo. Por tanto, le daba igual estar en la escuela o no. Sin embargo, salió al igual que todo el mundo y se trepó a su automóvil negro, puso las manos en el volante y esperó.

Esperó, no por mucho tiempo, a que su pelirroja compañera terminara de despedirse de su hermana y sus amigos para luego entrar al auto por la puerta del copiloto –Disculpa la demora, Seto- se excusó con una dulce sonrisa. El castaño no hizo seña alguna y arrancó. Ambos guardaron silencio durante gran parte del camino. Él se mantenía inexpresivo, ella miraba por la ventanilla. Por razones desconocidas, le daba vergüenza hablarle en el auto. Al conducir se veía aún más molesto de lo que acostumbraba. Y hoy, particularmente, lucía bastante cabreado con el mundo. -¿Dije algo que te molestara?- preguntó ella tímidamente. Aquel alzó una ceja y miró a su acompañante por el rabillo del ojo. Negó con la cabeza.

-No tienes la capacidad de hacer enojar a nadie- replicó, haciéndolo sonar casi como un insulto. Se rió un poco –Es en serio.

Ella frunció el ceño, sintiéndose algo ofendida; pero luego sonrió -¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó al notar que la ruta era distinta a la acostumbrada para llegar a la mansión Kaiba.

Él sonrió ligeramente pero no contestó. Lo normal, lo que se vería en cualquier telenovela barata sería "Es una sorpresa", pero a Seto Kaiba no le gustaban las telenovelas baratas ni las sorpresas, así que no lo dijo. Siguió conduciendo por unos quince minutos hasta una plaza. Estacionó el auto en frente de un pequeño local en el que se leía en grandes letras de neón un nombre que Ari no alcanzó a leer. Seto le llevó al interior. Ari pudo distinguir las características de cualquier restaurante italiano, con los manteles cuadriculados y velas en cada mesa, a pesar de ser medio día.

-Espero que te guste la comida italiana- comentó Seto mientras les asignaban una mesa, que, obviamente, se encontraba en un lugar más privado y apartado de la "chusma" un grupo de meseros y dos violinistas rodearon la mesa. Con dinero baila el perro.

-Señor Kaiba, qué milagro tenerlo por aquí- lo saludó un hombre que se salía de todos lo estereotipos del restaurantero italiano. Tenía el cabello castaño y rizado, usaba gafas redondas que cubrían sus ojos verdes. Era delgado y lampiño, y su acento era más bien español. Ese tipo podía ser cualquier cosa menos italiano –Veo que hoy no trajo al joven Mokuba.- añadió observando detenidamente a Ari, con ese aire de "chica invisible" que la caracterizaba –Mis felicitaciones. Tiene muy buenos gustos- declaró.

Kaiba mostró una sonrisa torcida –Me molesta que me digan cosas que ya sé, José. Tráeme lo de siempre. A la señorita tráiganle todo lo que pida, lo ponen en mi cuenta ¿de acuerdo?- indicó mientras un mesero les pasaba las cartas y los violinistas entonaban una melodía lenta y suave.

Ari echó una ojeada a la carta y casi se desmaya al ver los precios de la comida. –Cre-cre-creo que tomaré un vaso de agua…- comentó sonrojada.

Seto le arrebató la carta y la miró por un momento. Sacó de su bolsa una tira de papel y la pegó sobre los precios, para luego devolvérselo a la pelirroja –Deja de preocuparte por eso- le reprochó arrugando la nariz en abierta seña de disconformidad.

-Pero es… demasiado costoso- replicó ella avergonzada

-Vengo con Mokuba muy seguido y todavía no estoy en bancarrota, así que no te preocupes. Pide lo que quieras, yo pago. Tómalo como mi forma de disculparme por lo de ayer- la animó él mientras un mesero le servía un plato de tostadas a la ponticiana que se veía realmente bien. Al ver que Ari seguía muy intimidada por los costos de la comida, le hizo una seña a José y le susurró algo al oído. Éste sonrió y asintió antes de desaparecer por una puerta.

Ari lo miró confundida, y su confusión aumentó cuando vio como veinte personas se acercaban a ellos con bandejas repletas de pequeños platos, cada uno con algo diferente. En resumen, le había pedido al dueño que le trajera a su compañera un poco de cada cosa para que ella pudiera decidirse en ocasiones futuras. Eso demostraba que, cuando se lo proponía, Seto Kaiba podía ser el peor despilfarrador del mundo.

-Seto… esto es… demasiado- tartamudeó la pelirroja mirando los montones de platitos que la rodeaban en ese momento.

-Pensé en ordenar por ti, pero no conozco tus gustos así que mejor elige tú- le dijo aquel comiendo ya su segundo plato –Si no comes me voy a enojar contigo- añadió en un tono que no admitía réplica, por lo que la chica tuvo que comer de varios platos para que el castaño quedara satisfecho. Aunque ella no tuvo mucho de qué quejarse pues lo disfrutó mucho. En Egipto no podía darse lujos como esos, el poder disfrutarlos "gratis" resultaba muy gratificante.

En un momento en que Ari se fue al baño, José se acercó a Kaiba con una sonrisa pícara –Confiesa Kaiba; nunca traes chicas contigo, y ella no se ve como la octava maravilla del mundo ¿porqué…?- preguntó intrigado. No que Ari no fuera bonita, sino que no era el tipo de chica con el que uno se imaginaría ver a Seto Kaiba, una de las personas más poderosas en Japón a pesar de tener solo 17 años.

Éste alzó una ceja –Porque me da la gana- replicó con ese gesto de "mi palabra es ley" que era odiado por muchos y temido por otros

José se rió divertido -¿Y de dónde la sacaste? No parece de los nuestros.

-De una parada de autobús.

José casi pega un grito de horror al imaginarse qué profesión tendría una chica linda como Ari si se la encontraba en una parada de autobús. ¿Estaba tan urgido Seto Kaiba como para degradarse tanto? En todos los años de conocerse, era lo que menos se hubiera esperado el español (porque era español, no italiano) por parte del ojiazul.

Kaiba se dio cuenta de esto y arrugó la nariz –No seas idiota. Es arqueóloga y viene de Egipto. Ella estaba en la parada del autobús mientras llovía y se desmayó. No iba a dejarla ahí- se explicó exhalando un bocanada de humo del cigarrillo que estaba fumando en ese momento.

José sonrió. Conocía a Kaiba desde que aquel tenía catorce años, conocía su carácter y su forma de pensar pues lo visitaba a menudo con su hermanito Mokuba, quien gustaba mucho de comer ahí. Era extraño que Seto Kaiba recogiera a una persona cualquiera en la calle, aunque estuviera atravesada por una estaca. No era una persona muy dada a la compasión o cosas por el estilo.

Salieron algo tarde del restaurante. Kaiba parecía estar de mejor humor que al salir de la escuela. Subieron al auto y se dirigieron a la mansión Kaiba. -¿Estuvo bien?- preguntó el chico mientras esperaba que un semáforo cambiara a verde, mirando a Ari por el rabillo del ojo.

Ella sonrió y se sonrojó –Me gustó mucho. Pero no tenías porqué gastar tanto en mí. Me siento en deuda contigo- dijo con la cabeza gacha y jugando con sus dedos avergonzada. Seto le alborotó el cabello mientras se llevaba un cigarrillo a la boca. Ella lo miró consternada –Nunca te había visto fumar- comentó con voz suave.

Seto sonrió por un breve momento para luego botar el cigarrillo por la ventanilla –Es por José. Me pone de nervios- explicó, hasta que entendió otro sentido de sus palabras por lo que se apresuró a añadir –Quiero decir que es porque se la pasa cuestionándome y el aroma del restaurante me molesta un poco, no vayas a pensar otra cosa.

Ari se rió. Seto se vio contagiado por esa risa semioculta y silenciosa. Sin duda, Ari se estaba volviendo cada vez más cercana, tal vez demasiado, sí, peligrosamente cercana. Pensar en esto aterrorizó al CEO, que sacudió la cabeza y luego se convenció a sí mismo de que era culpa de esa taquicardia que cada vez se hacía más frecuente el estar delirando con cosas así.

-Seto…- lo llamó ella con un ligero temblor en la voz –muchas gracias… por invitarme a comer. Muchas gracias, en serio…

-Ayer te pusiste triste por algo que yo dije. Esta en mi forma de compensarte ¿de acuerdo?- replicó él amablemente, estacionando el automóvil en la inmensa cochera de la mansión Kaiba. Ari se sonrojó. El castaño se rió por lo bajo. Si se ponía así por una cena informal, no se imaginaba cómo sería cuando alguien la invitara a salir; lo que llamaban "citas" y que para él eran realmente ridículas. Aunque… "Seguro que toda ella se pondría tan roja que parecería que su cabello llega hasta sus pies. Vale la pena verlo" pensó alegremente.

CONTINUARÁ

OK me tardé un mundo, pero mi hermanita no me dejaba escribir. Espero les guste, y perdon por la demora y por la explosion del principio. Reviews plis!

NOTA: El título "Pranzo" está en italiano y significa "Cena"


	14. C14: Taquicardia

OK me tardé siglos, estoy algo presionada estos días (por no decir que mi vida es un desastre) bueno ya merito me tengo que ir (que asco, no escribí nada -.-)  
Ya es la 1 am me muero de sueño y de nervios (en menos de 40 horas estaré decidiendo mi futuro, me mueeeeerooooooo!!!!!) Weno niñas, ya las tuve esperando mucho y no tengo nada que hacer así que a ver que sale porque ando un poco corta je…

Aquí vendrá algo de la música del coro así que aclaro:

_TODAS (cursiva)_  
Ari (normal)

(Traducción –paréntesis)

Capítulo 14

_En este mundo no existen las coincidencias,_

_solamente existe lo inevitable_

_Las coincidencias son simplemente los artificios del universo para que cada uno cumpla su propio destino_

Miércoles en la preparatoria de Domino City. Al igual que el martes, los alumnos cuentan los segundos antes del toque de libertad. Esperan ansiosos para salir de esa prisión, pero no piensan que ya en casa sus padres los tendrán haciendo tareas y limpiando la casa. No, a ellos lo que les importa es salir de la escuela. Ya lo lamentarán junto al detergente para platos. Pero Seto Kaiba no tiene ningún deseo de que el bendito reloj dé las dos, porque sabe que los miércoles le toca sufrir, le toca hacer eso que odia como no se puede describir. Para él, sería mucho más placentero tener una hora más de álgebra que asistir a los ensayos del coro de la preparatoria. Pero a esa escuela no le importa lo que el prefiera, el director no se había dejado sobornar.

Sin renegar más, para no prolongar su agonía. Kaiba entró al salón de música y se escondió detrás del piano. No porque no quisiera ser encontrado, sino que el imponente piano evitaba que nadie se diera cuenta de quién tocaba el susodicho instrumento. Esto también le ahorraba las molestas miraditas de las chicas y la aún más molesta taquicardia que lo asaltaba cuando escuchaba cantar a Ari.

-Espero que hayan leído sus partituras- amenazó la maestra agitando una varita de madera en el aire. Un coro de "sí" se escuchó en el aula. –Entonces comenzaremos con la parte coral. Kaiba y Nagasaki se quedarán una hora más a ensayar el solo. En la página tres, niñas- indicó la profesora parándose frente a las chicas y haciendo una seña a Kaiba.

El piano entonó las primeras notas de la pieza.

_Ikutsu_ namida wo nagashitara (¿Cuántas lágrimas deben derramarse)  
_Every Heart_ sunao ni dareru darou (Every Heart, antes de que nos volvamos honestos?)  
_dare ni_ omoi wo tsutaetara (¿A quién debemos declarar nuestros sentimientos)  
_Every Heart_, kokoro mitasareru no darou (Every Heart, para que dejemos de sentirnos solos?)

Una de las chicas de la fila de en medio desafinó horrorosamente, desconcentrando a Kaiba por tan horrendo chirrido y haciéndolo equivocar de nota, un auténtico desastre. La maestra enfureció y explotó contra la pobre chica, terminando este episodio con la jovencita, una niña de primer año, bañada en lágrimas; y una terrible jaqueca para el joven Kaiba.

Ari se acercó a la chica, una castaña de inusuales ojos violetas y le tendió un pañuelo. –No llores. Tienes una voz muy hermosa, todos nos desconcentramos en algún momento. Pero por eso estamos aquí ¿cierto? Para que eso no suceda cuando estés delante de todos. Estoy segura de que si te esfuerzas vas a impresionar a todos- le aseguró con una sonrisa, mientras la chica se enjugaba.

-Arigatou Nagasaki-senpai- sonrió la chica

-Puedes llamare Arika- replicó ella alegremente

Kaiba observó la escena mientras lidiaba con su jaqueca. En ese momento, Ari volteó a verlo con una sonrisa. Y entonces el castaño dejó de preocuparse por su jaqueca, pues tuvo que ponerle atención a su taquicardia y al sonrojo de su cara. Volvió a esconderse detrás del piano tan pronto como pudo, dejando desconcertada a la pelirroja.

Los ensayos siguieron por una hora, que dejó a Seto Kaiba exhausto y con ganas de matar a alguien. Salió de ahí tan rápido como pudo para que a la maestra no le pidiera otra cosa y se metió en su auto, cerrando todas las puertas con seguro. Ari llegó unos momentos después con no muy buenas noticias para el joven ojiazul.

-Seto, la maestra quiere que nos quedemos media hora más para ensayar el solo- le explicó, un poco preocupada por la posible reacción de Seto. Tuvo razón en preocuparse, pues el CEO casi echa humo por las orejas. Pero fue salvado por el timbre de su móvil.

-¡¿Qué?!... ah… ya veo… sí… en seguida estaré ahí- colgó y suspiró con fastidio –montón de incompetentes- miró a Ari, recordó lo que le acababa de decir, y pensó que tal vez no era tan malo que sus empleados fueran unos inútiles –Lo siento, Ari. Dile a la maestra que tuve una emergencia. Tengo que ir a la oficina. Probablemente no llegue a dormir esta noche así que enviaré al chofer para que te recoja dentro de media hora ¿está bien?- le explicó, aliviado por haberse librado del ensayo –Si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame- agregó a modo de despedida.

-Estaré bien, gracias. Que te vaya bien en el trabajo- sonrió despidiéndose de él agitando su mano para luego volver al salón ya que el auto se perdió de vista.

"Se comporta como una esposa" pensó Kaiba algo avergonzado por ese comportamiento.

No había ni terminado de llegar a su oficina, ya que había arreglado los problemas que sus incompetentes empleados no habían podido solucionar y que le había valido un pase fuera del ensayo del coro; cuando recibió una llamada de su secretaria que le indicó que tenía una llamada de Nagasaki. Sin pensar por un momento en la hermana mayor, y preocupado porque a Ari le pudiera haber pasado algo, contestó de inmediato.

-¿Sí?

_-¡¡¡KAIBAAAAAAAAA!!! ¡¿Qué es eso de dejar a mi hermanita sola en la escuela?!-_ la voz al otro lado le tronó el tímpano

-Ah… eres tú. No tuve opción, hubo una emergencia en la compañía. Y yo no tengo porqué darte explicaciones, Nagasaki.

-¡No me interesa, Kaiba! ¡Tú debes cuidarla! ¡¿Cómo sabes que no la van a asaltar antes de que llegue ese tal chofer?! Después de todo, una chica tan linda y por quien un multimillonario como tú pagaría una fortuna es un blanco fácil de ladrones, asesinos y secuestradores.

Kaiba se quedó callado. No había considerado que realmente, siendo Ari una persona muy cercana a él, estaba en tanto riesgo como Mokuba. A su hermanito lo tenía vigilado todo el tiempo. Había al menos cuatro guardaespaldas que no le quitaban la vista de encima, pero sin interferir en su vida diaria. Pero nunca se había planteado que Ari pudiera estar en un peligro semejante. Nadie sabía que ella estaba viviendo en su casa. Si se supiera, ya estaría en los periódicos.

Seto colgó el teléfono sin darse cuenta, lo que le valió una bomba al día siguiente. Pero eso es aparte. Lo desagradable fue el retortijón en su estómago con sólo pensar que Ari pudiera estar en peligro. No supo en qué momento se paró de su silla y salió corriendo de la oficina. Se trepó al auto y salió de ahí tan rápido que sus empleados no alcanzaron a decir en qué momento se había ido.

Ni él mismo supo bien como llegó al colegio e irrumpió totalmente fuera de sí en el salón de música, donde recibió miradas extrañadas de la maestra y su compañera pelirroja. Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de lo estúpido que debió verse con esa cara de maniático, corriendo como salvaje con los pies y con el auto (suerte que no lo había pillado una patrulla).

-¿Está todo bien, Seto?- preguntó Ari, desconcertada por la expresión de cansancio en el rostro de su compañero -¿Resolviste tus asuntos en la oficina?- volvió a preguntar al no recibir respuesta del castaño.

Despertando de su trance, Seto miró a los ojos de Ari y se serenó un poco –No, aún no termino, pero la emergencia ya está solucionada. Volveré al trabajo después de llevarte a casa- explicó cayendo en cuenta de que ya no tenía escapatoria de la maestra, quien de inmediato lo arrastró hasta el piano. Ya no quedaba mucho de ensayo, pero bien que la profe le sacó provecho a los cinco minutos que quedaban, haciéndole sentir al ojiazul como si se hubiera quedado tres horas más.

Agotado, Seto y Ari se subieron al auto y regresaron a la mansión Kaiba. Su dueño se despidió de la pelirroja en la puerta y tomó rumbo hacia su oficina. Ari entró por el vestíbulo, donde encontró a Mokuba con una sonrisa cómplice -¡Bien hecho Ari-chan!- exclamó, abrazando a la pelirroja. Ésta lo miró confundida. El pequeño le explicó lo siguiente:

-Mi hermano se salió del trabajo para ir a recogerte. Sólo hace eso por mí cuando estoy enfermo. ¡¡Eso significa…!! ¡¡Que se preocupó por ti!!- exclamó con emoción, pegando pequeños saltitos mientras la pelirroja se sonrojaba a más no poder.- O sea, que le importas- concluyó alegremente.

Ari agitó las manos con nerviosismo –No digas eso Mokuba… él sólo…- balbuceó buscando algo que justificara el extraño comportamiento de Seto, dándose cuenta de que no encontraba ninguna.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en negar que le gustas? Pensé que eso querías- expresó el niño confundido, rascándose la cabeza con curiosidad.

Ari se rió nerviosamente. –Es que… me da pena…- confesó mirando sus dedos mientras jugaba con ellos y torcía un mechón de su cabello entre ellos.

Mokuba sonrió y se dispuso a hacer su tarea. Cuando Ari se fue, tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de su cómplice.

_-¿Moku-chan? ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Funcionó?_- lo interrogó una voz del otro lado del auricular

-A pedir de boca Aki-chan. Mi hermano llegó corriendo a la escuela, creo que puso el coche a todo. Suerte que no lo pararon. Y llegó al salón de música con cara de maniático desesperado- replicó el niño alegremente, jugando con un lápiz

_-¡Excelente! Mi poder de persuasión es infalible_- se alegró la arqueóloga –_Dentro de poco habrá boda Moku-chan. Y la familia del novio paga ¡súper!-_ exclamó antes de colgar.

Mokuba suspiró y colgó el teléfono un poco perplejo –A veces mi hermano tiene razón. Está un poquito zafada- se dijo a sí mismo mientras abría su cuaderno de Historia y subía a la habitación de Ari para pedirle ayuda con los deberes. Ya había probado que era mejor pedirle a ella que a su hermano, en cuanto a Historia, puesto que el CEO siempre estaba ocupado

Seto Kaiba llegó casi a medianoche a la mansión, totalmente agotado y sin ganas de hacer otra cosa más allá de tirarse a dormir en el primer objeto de superficie horizontal que se le atravesara (estuvo a punto de caer dormido en el auto y causar una catástrofe). Se llevó una tremenda sorpresa al encontrar a una chica pelirroja leyendo un libro en la mesa, para luego recibirlo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Okaeri, Seto- le dijo alegremente, a pesar de las notorias ojeras que adornaban su rostro –Dejé tu cena en el horno ¿quieres que la caliente?- ofreció

Kaiba se quedó estático –No era… necesario que te quedaras… a esperarme- musitó mientras la chica ponía a funcionar el horno. En unos treinta minutos, la pelirroja sacó un plato de pollo relleno de jamón. Seto se sonrojó –De verdad… no era necesario…

Ari sonrió y se sentó frente a él mientras cenaba. A ambos se les había espantado el sueño de repente.

-Está delicioso… muchas gracias- musitó Seto una vez terminado su plato, sin quitarse el asombro de que ella se hubiera quedado esperando que él llegara a cenar.

-No fue nada- aseguró la chica sonriente –Debemos descansar, mañana tenemos clases- agregó mientras subía las escaleras principales acompañada del ojiazul, quien se ofreció a acompañarla a su habitación. –Gracias, Seto. Buenas noches.

El castaño se quedó parado frente a la puerta unos diez minutos más, antes de darse cuenta de que ya estaba cerrada. Suerte que estaba todo oscuro, porque así no fue tan notorio el hecho de que estaba totalmente colorado. Sin embargo, no puedo ocultar sus nervios, su vergüenza, el calor en su cara y…

-Ésta taquicardia va a terminar matándome- se dijo mientras se tumbaba en su propia cama –Pero… ¿por qué me da… cuando estoy con ella?

CONTINUARÁ

OK super corto, super chafa gomen! Es de relleno básicamente porque ando algo depre y algo corta -.- sho quería una vaca T.T


	15. C15: Perdición

Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15

_En este mundo no existen las coincidencias,_

_solamente existe lo inevitable_

_Las coincidencias son simplemente los artificios del universo para que cada uno cumpla su propio destino_

El tiempo pasa rápido para la preparatoria de Domino City. Así como ayer apenas estaban iniciando el curso, de pronto ya estaban en vacaciones de verano. El calor en la mansión Kaiba era sofocante, al grado que el pequeño Mokuba iba en bermudas por toda la casa. Claro, las cosas serían más fáciles si _alguien_ no hubiera pateado el sistema de aire acondicionado. Y el maldito técnico estaba de vacaciones.

Como de costumbre, se escuchó el crash de vidrios rotos y el ruido de una estrepitosa caída.

-¡Auch! Kaiba imbécil, ¿para qué te quitas?- le recriminó Akira sobándose la adolorida retaguardia. También ella estaba sufriendo por el calor, y llevaba ropa aún más ligera que de costumbre, dejando el chaleco olvidado en casa y limitándose a unos pantalones cortos, sandalias y una camisa blanca sin mangas.

-Eres muy predecible, ya sabía dónde ibas a caer- replicó el CEO, quien parecía inmune a los estragos del calor, pues seguía llevando su pesada gabardina de siempre.

-Agh, me da calor de sólo verte, Kaiba. Dame algo de comer y dime donde está mi hermana.

-No quiero y está en la terraza- cortó Seto con simpleza mientras tecleaba en su inseparable portátil, resignado a no tener ni un minuto de paz.

Akira echó a correr hacia la terraza. Su hermana estaba parada en la orilla, con las manos recargadas en el barandal blanco, mientras el viento hacía bailar sus rojos cabellos. Al igual que su hermana, llevaba ropa más ligera para el calor de la época. No usaba su chaleco, llevaba una blusa azul cielo, de tirantes y una corta falda de mezclilla. La mayor se colgó del cuello de su hermana por detrás.

-¡Hola hermanita favorita!- exclamó alegremente

-A-Akira… me lastimas- rió la menor haciendo que su hermana se soltara.

-En fin…- suspiró Akira –vine a pedirte un favor hermanita- explicó cabizbaja, como si estuviera triste

-¿Qué necesitas?- preguntó Ari con algo de preocupación

La mayor cambió su semblante triste por una risa malvada –Necesito que uses tu poder de persuasión para… que Kaiba nos lleve a la playa- dijo alegremente, abrazando nuevamente a su hermana y con una sonrisa "_inocente_"

Ari se sonrojó -¿P-poder de… per...suasión?- balbuceó la pelirroja sin comprender a qué se refería su hermana

La otra suspiró. Su hermanita tenía que ser demasiado ciega para no darse cuenta de algo tan obvio -¿Qué no lo ves? Kaiba te obedece incondicionalmente, sin importar lo que pidas- puntualizó con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Estás equivocada, es mentira- trató de refutarle Ari agitando los brazos y con el rostro enrojecido.

Su hermana amplió aún más su sonrisa y echó un vistazo al interior de la casa. –Te lo demostraré. Llámalo.

-¿Eh?- Arika parpadeó perpleja, sin comprender qué tenía su hermana en mente

-Que lo llames, grita su nombre.

La pelirroja dudó un momento, le sonaba a una tontería lo que su hermana le decía, pero supuso que nada pasaría si probaba. De todos modos, dudaba que Seto la escuchara, y si lo hacía, seguro mandaría a Mokuba, él estaba muy ocupado para ocuparse de tonterías. Lo llamó…

Y no pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando ya el ojiazul estaba parado frente a ellas, con signos de haber echado la carrera de su vida, y expresión preocupada -¿Todo bien, Ari? ¿Te pasó algo?- preguntó recargándose en el barandal blanco.

La chica se sonrojó –N-no, perdón, te hice venir para nada, discúlpame.

Akira le tapó la boca antes de que siguiera hablando –Vamos hermanita, no seas tímida, ya te dije que no se molestará con lo que querías decirle.- se apresuró a decir sonriendo pícaramente a Kaiba.

Los otros dos se sonrojaron.

"_¿Lo que… quería decirme…?_" pensó Seto imaginándose cualquier serie de cosas raras que a Ari podría avergonzarle decir.

Ari se quitó la mano de su hermana de la boca y agitó los brazos mientras el ligero rojo de su rostro se iba volviendo carmín –En serio, no era nada, puedes seguir trabajando- aseguró muy avergonzada, sin alcanzarse a imaginar qué quería decirle a Kaiba, según su hermana.

-Puedes decirme, está bien.

-Te lo juro, está bien.

-No te creo, estás toda roja.

-Pero de verdad no pasa nada.

-¡No sabes mentir, Ari! Me preocupas, ya dime qué te pasa.

-Créeme, Seto, de verdad estoy bien, no quería decirte nada.

Podrían haberse seguido así durante horas si Akira no les hubiera tapado la boca a ambos, saltado en medio y sonreído ampliamente para luego decir:

-Es que quiero conocer el mar contigo… y con mi querida hermana- imitando la voz de su hermana y luego… -Oh, ya veo, entonces yo las llevo y luego me encierro en mi oficina subterránea a holgazanear- imitando la voz de Kaiba

-¡Yo no iba a decir eso!- reclamaron ambos con el rostro de todos los colores.

La imitadora sonrió –No importa, igual vamos a ir.

Kaiba se puso al brinco. No le gustaba recibir órdenes -¡Por supuesto que n…- se cortó a sí mismo viendo a Ari sonrojada, jugando con sus dedos y mirando al suelo –Ah… etto…- volteó a mirarla y ella le correspondió –Ehm… tú… ¿quieres ir…? quiero decir… ¿quieres ir al mar?- preguntó apenado.

La pelirroja parpadeó un par de veces y se sonrojó aún más -¿A-al mar…? Bueno yo… no lo conozco… -admitió- ¡Ah, pero…! No tienes que llevarnos, no quiero molestarte- aclaró apresuradamente.

Kaiba sonrió, de pronto era muy común verlo sonreír, y Mokuba no sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse por su hermano –Si tú quieres ir, entonces no hay problema, yo puedo arreglarlo todo para que nos vayamos el fin de semana- aseguró, dando media vuelta para irse

Akira se le colgó del cuello con los ojos brillosos –¡¡Gracias Kaiba!! Como eres tan bueno te dejo dormir en el cuarto de Ari.

Kaiba se puso de todos los colores, se quitó a la chica de encima y salió corriendo de ahí

-Kuso… ¿por qué siempre sale con cosas como esa? ¿y por qué siempre me afectan tanto?- murmuró para sí. Por un momento recordó la cara de Ari –Kuso… ¿por qué no puedo decirle que no a nada?- suspiró derrotado y se encerró en su habitación, ni siquiera para trabajar, estaba demasiado distraído para eso.

Por otro lado, en la terraza, Akira daba brincos de alegría -¿Ves, hermanita? Te dije que a ti no te negaría nada- rió alegremente -¡Yay! ¡Iré a casa a empacar! Nos vemos el viernes, hermanita- se despidió con voz cantarina para luego entrar a la mansión. No podía irse sin fastidiar a Kaiba una última vez –Ne, Kaiba- llamó golpeando la puerta de su habitación –Solo espero que no te excites demasiado cuando veas a mi hermanita en traje de baño- comentó con voz pícara.

Kaiba fingió ignorarla desde dentro, pero resultó inútil, Akira ya sabía perfectamente que había logrado sacarle los colores al ojiazul de nuevo.

Así llegó el viernes, junto con Akira, que entró volando por la ventana, y aunque Kaiba predijo donde caería ella, nunca calculó la maleta de viaje, que inevitablemente le golpeó la cabeza.

Con la vena de la sien palpitándole y el cabello alborotado por el golpe, el ojiazul subió las escaleras para controlar las ganas de gritar. Se había propuesto no enfadarse con esa mujer, no le daría el gusto de fastidiarlo. Pero resultaba tan difícil…

-Hermanita, ya llegué- llamó la chica mientras la pelirroja bajaba las escaleras cargando una pequeña mochila gris.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Seto esta vez?- le reprochó ésta, pues había visto al castaño subir las escaleras con la furia de un huracán

-¿Yo? Nada. Él se enoja solo- contestó Akira con una sonrisa de "Te estoy mintiendo descaradamente"

La menor suspiró. Dijera lo que dijera, su hermana no cambiaría jamás.

Seto bajó las escaleras con la ira un poco más controlada y con su portafolio a la mano. –Ya vámonos- murmuró a regañadientes, saliendo por la puerta principal, y avanzando con grandes zancadas.

Ari le dio alcance cuando llegaron al auto y lo tomó tímidamente del brazo –S-seto… si es una molestia no tenemos que ir.

Él sonrió, olvidándose de su rabia por un momento –Está bien, de todos modos me hacen falta unas vacaciones.- abrió la cajuela y ayudó a Ari y Mokuba a meter sus cosas.

-Vaya, qué caballeroso, dejas que una chica cargue todo su equipaje sola- le reprochó Akira, obviamente refiriéndose a sí misma, quien llevaba su pesada mochila en las manos.

Kaiba la miró de reojo -¿De qué hablas? Si la única chica que veo por aquí ya está dentro del auto- comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Akira quiso patearlo, pero no sería como él; no enfurecería por cualquier cosa, estaría perdiendo su propio juego; así que se conformó con golpearlo "accidentalmente" con la enorme maleta mientras la arrojaba dentro del auto. El ojiazul azotó la puerta después de que los tres pasajeros se subieran en los asientos traseros.

-No lo creo… ¿el niño rico va a conducir seis horas de camino?- comentó Akira con esa voz de "Te estoy fastidiando y no puedes hacer nada al respecto", a lo que Kaiba respondió presionando un botón que levantó una cortina negra entre la parte delantera y la trasera del vehículo. Cuando ya no pudo oír los ruidos de atrás, suspiró aliviado. Sentía que le reventaría una vena si seguí así

_Seis horas encerrado en esta cosa con _ésa_ cosa… mátame ahora por favor_

El chofer se subió por el lado del piloto. Porque claro ¿Seto Kaiba, el gran Kaiba, el dueño de una de las compañías más grandes de Duelo de Monstruos en el mundo… manejando seis horas? ¡Ja! Eso no pasaría jamás. Pero no quería que Akira notara al chofer porque seguro encontraría la manera de romper la cortina que ahora lo protegía, para hacer su vida miserable.

Condujeron las seis horas de un jalón. Kaiba pensaba que era mejor así, o llegarían demasiado cansados a su destino. A las cuatro horas escuchó patadas del otro lado de la cortina, pero las ignoró, encendiendo un cigarrillo para calmar los nervios.

-Disculpe, Kaiba-san- intervino el chofer -¿No cree que se está dejando maltratar demasiado por esa jovencita? Puede pedir una orden de restricción, ya que la situación ha llegado a estos extremos- sugirió con inseguridad. Siempre que abría la boca, su jefe lanzaba algún comentario cortante, generalmente combinando las palabras "no", "pago" y "opinar".

-Aunque lo hiciera…- repuso el chico con aparente calma, exhalando humo por la boca –seguramente se la brincaría como si fuera una cuerda de saltar. No creo que una multa o cosas así le preocupen mucho- suspiró imaginándose a Akira tomando el papel con la orden de restricción, arrojándolo al piso, escupiéndolo y pisoteándolo

_Sí… seguramente eso haría_" pensó echando humo por la boca de nuevo.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa de verano Kaiba. ¿Cómo alguien como él tenía una casa de verano? Fácil: Hermano pequeño más mucho dinero igual a casa de playa. Mokuba salió del auto y corrió hasta la casa (que parecía más una villa) sin pensárselo; su hermano no lo llevaba ahí muy seguido. Ari bajó del auto y miró la enorme residencia para luego sonrojarse. Akira salió del auto pateando la puerta para luego patear a Kaiba.

-¡No te atrevas a ponerme la mierda esa de nuevo!- bramó señalando al interior, evidentemente refiriéndose a la cortina negra.

El ojiazul suspiró y encendió un segundo cigarrillo -¿Y si me atrevo, qué?- la retó guardando la calma de manera inusual.

-No quieres saberlo…- los ojos de la chica lanzaron chispas que asustaron al CEO. Bien, tendría que dejar la cortina para otra ocasión, esa mirada asesina no se la había visto antes. Volvió a suspirar derrotado y exhaló una bocanada de humo. La chica le quitó el cigarrillo de un manotazo –Y no fumes en mi presencia, contaminas mi espacio personal.

Kaiba sacó su equipaje de la cajuela, y vio a Ari parada, como pasmada, mirando la casa –Hey, ¿estás bien?- preguntó sacando también la maleta de ella de la cajuela.

-¿Eh? Ah… es que es un sitio muy bonito. ¿No te resultará costoso el hospedaje?- preguntó la chica preocupada mientras ambos caminaban hacia la casa

Seto rió -¿Hospedaje? ¿Pensaste que era un hotel?- volvió a reír –No te preocupes, el lugar es mío, lo compré hace tres años porque Mokuba me decía que él también quería ir a la playa en el verano como sus amigos de la escuela.- explicó alegremente, abriendo la puerta principal y guiándola por la enorme casa. –Etto… tu habitación está por acá- añadió subiendo al segundo piso de la residencia e indicándole una puerta de madera color crema. Los dos jóvenes entraron.

-Seto… es preciosa- comentó Ari, con el rostro colorado, y maravillada ante el esplendor de la habitación. Era amplia, incluso más que la que usaba en la mansión Kaiba. Las paredes estaban pintadas del mismo color que la puerta. En una de las paredes había un ropero de madera que abarcaba toda la pared. En la pared opuesta, una cama individual, sencilla con un buró a un lado y un pequeño escritorio del otro. Pero lo mejor era el balcón, que quedaba justo al otro lado de la habitación con respecto a donde ellos estaban. Tenía cortinas blancas, puertas de cristal y desde él se podía ver la playa dorada y el inmenso mar azul.

-Supuse que te gustaría- replicó él, mirando complacido mientras la chica corría hacia el balcón y gritaba de alegría, extendiendo sus brazos hacia el mar.

-Bien hecho, Kaiba. Te doy 10 puntos por la habitación para mi hermanita. Te resto 2 puntos por la mierda del auto. Tienes 8 puntos- Akira entró a la habitación y se recargó en el hombro del ojiazul.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?- inquirió éste tratando de ignorarla

-De puntos. Te iré sumando y restando puntos según tu comportamiento. Si juntas 1576 puntos te dejaré casarte con mi hermana- explicó como si de cualquier cosa se tratase.

Kaiba se fastidió, dio media vuelta y se largó dando grandes zancadas. Se encerró en una habitación a seis puertas de distancia, con un azotón de puerta y se tiró en la cama, quedando bocarriba. Tomó su almohada y la presionó contra su rostro para ocultar su sonrojo -¿Por qué hasta con estás tonterías me fastidia tanto?- se quejó golpeando el pobre cojín y arrojándolo al otro lado de la habitación. Encendió otro cigarrillo y salió al balcón para respirar el aire limpio en paz (y contaminarlo al mismo tiempo).

-Ajá! ¡Ya te vi, Kaiba! ¡Pensabas colarte al cuarto de mi hermanita por el balcón! ¡Maldito hentai! ¡Eso te resta 15 puntos, tienes -7!- le gritó Akira desde el balcón de la habitación de Ari.

Kaiba volvió a entrar a la habitación y cerró las puertas de cristal de golpe. Inhaló profundamente con el cigarrillo en la boca

_Estas vacaciones serán mi perdición_

Continuará

Gomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!!

Sí sé que me tardé horrores en actualizar (1 año o más owo!) Solo espero que me sigan leyendo, creo que ya no falta mucho para terminar (OK, sí, falta bastante) Bueno, espero me sigan dejando sus reviews y me perdonen por tardarme tanto, es solo que… no sé, no estaba inspirada T-T


End file.
